


The Crimson King Series | Book 1: The Choosing

by skiller0dani



Series: The Crimson King [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiller0dani/pseuds/skiller0dani
Summary: In the Kingdom of Whitecrown there lives a lonely King- an Alpha. The only Alpha left born from a royal Bloodline of Alphas. The surrounding 6 packs that live near Whitecrown are ruled by Beta's, and the Beta's answer to the Alpha. When the Alpha reaches the age of 25 the 6 packs send an Omega of their choosing to the castle for the Alpha to choose as a mate. This ceremony is known as 'The Choosing'. The Omegas consist of 3 females and 3 males and the Alpha may choose whichever Omega he wants.The Six Packs are:The FirebacksThe ThunderbacksThe RiverbacksThe IcebacksThe MountainbacksThe Stormbacks





	1. 1:01 | Meet the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters:  
.  
Mark Fischbach (Himself)  
Alpha  
Whitecrown (Alpha of all Packs)  
.  
Tyler Scheid (Himself)  
Beta  
Whitecrown  
.  
Sean McLoughlin (Himself)  
Omega  
Fireback  
.  
Kate Sommers (Nina Dobrev)  
Omega  
Mountainback  
.  
Lillian Loveland (Emilia Clarke)  
Omega  
Iceback  
.  
Isaac Foreman (Daniel Sharman)  
Omega  
Thunderback  
.  
Victoria Nguyen (Li Bingbing)  
Omega  
Riverback  
.  
Charlie Caulfield (Ezra Miller)  
Omega  
Stormback  
.  
Important Terminology:  
"Bonding"- When two Werewolves mark each other and become mates for life

**Day 1**

Sean sat among the other Omega's as the Fireback Beta stood before them, "as you know, the choosing is almost upon us. That means it's time to choose which Omega will meet the Alpha." Sean's heart pounded in his chest, _is this really happening? _The Beta looked over the group, all of them jittery and nervous. Only the Beta's meet the Alpha, none of the Omega's have ever met the Alpha, let alone bondedhim. The Omega's that are not chosen for The Choosing stay in their pack and bond with another Omega's, and occasionally one of the Omega's will bond with a Beta. But that's rare. The Omega's the Alpha rejects will be sent back to their packs to bond with other Omega's. The only Alphas that are born are in the Royal bloodline, none of the packs have Alpha's. Before the Beta is a bowl of names- the Omega's names. The Omega to be chosen will meet the Alpha, it's a tremendous honor. The Omega's that _aren't _chosen are outrageously jealous of the Omega that _is _chosen. Sean has no interest of bonding with the Alpha, and is nervous mostly because he's worried he _is _going to be chosen. 

The Beta reached into the bowl, grasping a little piece of paper he pulls out. A male Omega is to be chosen from the Firebacks, which has all the female Omega's enraged. The Beta reads the name on the paper before he looks up at the group. Sean closes his eyes, hoping against all hope the name on the paper isn't his, "Sean McLoughlin!" The Beta calls and Sean's heart drops to his stomach as all the Omega's look at him in envy. Nothing is known about the Alpha, other than that he is is cruel and intimidating. Even the Beta's are nervous to speak to him- they're afraid of upsetting or disappointing him. Disappointing the Alpha could be a fatal mistake. The stories they tell of him are terrifying, and few even know his name. He is only known as The Crimson King. Sean swallows a lump in his throat before he's escorted out of the room. Sean is lead to a little room where his mother is waiting for him- she immediately stands when he enters the room. "So?" She asks, her eyes hopeful. She wants more than anything for Sean to be chosen, it brings honor to the family of the Omega chosen. Sean was shaking as he looked up at her, "I was chosen." He says and his mother wraps her arms around him tightly. 

"Thank goodness." Sean hears her breathe into his neck as she squeezes him. She pulls away and adjusts the blue suit jacket he's wearing, flattening out the wrinkles. "You leave in 5 minutes," The Beta informs Sean, causing his nerves to fly into hyper speed. Sean looks helplessly at his mother, who is now straightening his black suit pants he has on. "Mum I don't want to do this," Sean whispers, shaking at the thought of having to stand in the same room as the Alpha. His mother looks up at him, cupping his face in her hands. "Sweetheart this is what you need. Do you know how many doors will open to you if you bond with the Alpha? You will be respected by all 6 packs, and maybe even feared." Sean takes a deep breath, "what if I don't want to be feared?" But before she can respond the door swings open. "It's time." The Beta informs him. Sean tightly wraps his arms around his mother before he's escorted out to a train- which will take him to the glimmering white castle the Alpha lives in. The castle is located right in the center of Whitecrown, with all the cities the packs live in scattered around it. Sean steps onto the train where he sees the 5 other Omega's already gathered. "These are the other Omega's chosen, the ride will be another hour before you make it to the castle. I have to stay here but soon you will meet Tyler, he's going to be the Omega's guide throughout the ceremony." The Fireback Beta explains before giving a curt nod and stepping off the train. Sean looks around at the other Omega's when a sweet looking girl with blonde hair smiles at him. 

She walks towards him, "I'm Lillian!" She smiles and Sean takes her outstretched hand, "Sean." He says quietly, feeling far too overwhelmed for his liking. "This is all pretty crazy huh?" Lillian says, smoothing out her white dress, Sean nods in agreement before making his way to a seat- with Lillian sitting next to him. Sean watches the trees pass by outside the window, little flakes of snow beginning to fall. "So you're a Fireback?" Lillian asks and Sean nods, "I'm an Iceback." Lillian smiles- she's very chatty. Sean is far too nervous for small talk, he feels like he's going to throw up he's so anxious. "Are you excited to meet the Alpha? I've been dreaming about this my entire life!" Lillian gushes, but Sean feels his insides twisting. "No." He blurts, causing Lillian's eyes to widen. She doesn't press him further, seeming to understand he doesn't want to talk about it. A tall muscular man walks over, his eyes green and his hair a dusty blonde. Sean can't help but let his eyes roll over the rather attractive man sitting in front of him when he sends a heart stopping smile at Sean. "I'm Isaac, Thunderback." He says and Sean tries to swallow the dryness in his mouth, "I'm uh Sean. Fireback." He introduces and Isaac nods, his eyes flitting over Sean for a moment. A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes sits on the other side of the cabin, a sharp and focused look on her face. Something about her makes Sean feel as though she's ruthless, that there's nothing she won't do to get the Alpha to choose her. 

The train ride is long and agonizing but eventually another man with curly brown hair steps into the cabin. "So, I'm Tyler. I'm the Alpha's personal Beta and I'll be your guide. If you'll follow me then we'll get ready to present you to the Alpha." He says and everyone stands but Sean drags behind, his heart racing like crazy in his chest. They all enter a foyer into the castle, with two large wooden doors sitting in front of them. "Right behind these doors is the Throne room, where the Alpha is waiting for you to be presented. First we'll have Kate Sommers from the Mountainbacks." Tyler says and the brown hair girl Sean noticed on the train pushes through everyone and smooths out her black floor length dress. "Then we'll have Isaac Foreman from the Thunderbacks." Isaac steps behind Kate in line. "Next Victoria Nguyen from the Riverbacks." A small girl with jet black hair steps behind Isaac, she looks almost as nervous as Sean. "Then we'll have Charlie Caulfield from the Stormbacks." Tyler stands by the doors as Charlie steps behind Victoria, looking completely indifferent. "Then Lillian Loveland from the Icebacks." Tyler says, scratching her name off the list when she steps behind Charlie. Tyler looks up at Sean, "and finally Sean McLoughlin from the Firebacks." Sean nervously steps in line, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Now I'm going to step next to the Alpha, when you hear your name called step through the doors and the Alpha will look over you." Tyler explains before the doors open a little to allow him through. 

"Kate Sommers from the Mountainbacks!" Tyler calls and the doors open a crack, only allowing enough space for Kate to step through but not enough space for them to see the Alpha. The doors close and there's silence- so silent you can hear a pin drop and Sean is only hoping the other can't hear his heart thumping in his chest. "Isaac Foreman from the Thunderbacks!" Tyler calls again and the doors open to allow Isaac through. Sean's mouth goes dry as they continue to hear nothing. This whole thing is too much for Sean to take, he would pay them money to choose another Fireback. "Victoria Nguyen from the Riverbacks!" Tyler calls and Victoria looks up before striding into the room. There's still no sounds, meaning the Alpha is still sitting in his throne, not impressed enough to get a closer look at any of them. "Charlie Caulfield from the Stormbacks!" Tyler calls and Charlie rolls his shoulders before he steps into the room. Now it's just Lillian and Sean left, after a few moments Lillian reaches back and squeezes Sean's hand. The small gesture calms Sean's heart rate a bit before they hear Tyler again. "Lillian Loveland from the Icebacks!" Lillian lets out a breath before she strides into the room with a wide smile on her face. Sean only gets a glimpse of the Alpha, he only sees his dark eyes- threatening and dangerous looking. Sean feels like his entire body is numb and the silence begins to feel suffocating. When the moment he's been dreading the most, "Sean McLoughlin from the Firebacks!" The doors are thrown open all the way and Sean can finally see the Alpha- and he's _gorgeous. _Sean takes slow steps forward, in front of the marble staircase leading up to the throne. The Alpha looks down at him, the corners of his mouth twitching up. The Alpha is nothing that Sean was expecting. Sean was expecting a large burly man covered in scars and a permanent kill look on his face, but the Alpha has smooth skin and stubble lining his jaw. He had an air of authority surrounding him, and his eyes looked dangerous but at the same time enticing. He's both terrifying and addiction to be near. 

Then the Alpha does something nobody expects, he stands and begins slowly making his way down the stairs towards Sean. The Alpha stops on the stair right in front of Sean, his eyes scanning every inch of his body. Sean keeps his eyes cast downward as it's considered a challenge if you make direct eye contact with an Alpha without permission. "Look at me." The Alpha says, his voice low and smooth and intoxicating. Sean nervously makes eye contact with the Alpha, his eyes seeming to stare into his soul. Kate glares at Sean in envy and hatred. Sean got the biggest reaction from the Alpha, while the others barely even got a passing glance. The Alpha turns and makes his way back up to the throne while Sean steps back into the line of Omega's in front of the Alpha. "Have you make a decision?" Tyler asks the Alpha and he nods, his eyes not leaving Sean. The Alpha leans over to whisper in Tyler's ear. Tyler looks down at the group, "for the next few weeks each of you will have an opportunity to spend time with the Alpha. The Alpha will now choose who will join him for dinner tonight in his private dining room." The Alpha stands and looks down at the group, his eyes still on Sean. Which makes Sean shake like a leaf. "Sean." The Alpha says and the way he says his name makes a shiver run down Sean's spine. The Alpha descends the stairs again and holds out his arm for Sean to take. Sean nervously takes the Alpha's arm, ignoring the look Kate is giving him. The Alpha escorts Sean through the castle to a back room with a small table set by candlelight- very romantic.

The Alpha pulls out Sean's chair and sits across from him, an unreadable expression on his face. Sean trembles, the silence becoming too much to bear. "You don't have to be afraid of me." The Alpha says, his eyes firmly locked onto Sean. Sean's eyes flick up to the Alphas, and he immediately looks away. "Do you know why I chose you?" The Alpha asks and Sean shakes his head, his body still trembling. The Alpha leans forward on his elbows, "I chose you because you were the only one who wasn't making a fool out of yourself to impress me." The Alpha said slowly, "well I don't really want to be here." Sean says without thinking. His eyes immediately widen as he avoids all eye contact with the Alpha. The Alpha chuckles, "is that so?" He asks and Sean doesn't move a single inch. "My name is Mark." The Alpha says and Sean blinks a few times but still doesn't say anything. Mark leans back, "what's it gonna take for you to talk to me?" He asks and Sean remains silent, too terrified to say anything. "You know, I thought it was an honor to be chosen." Mark says, raising a brow when Sean finally looks up at him. "Not for me." He says softly and Mark smiles at his honesty. "Oh? Would you rather bond with another Omega?" He asks and Sean swallows a lump in this throat. "I'd rather not bond with anyone." Sean whispers- which takes Mark by surprise. Sean relaxes a little, not feeling like he's paralyzed in fear anymore. "Why's that?" Mark asks, his eyes trailing down Sean's torso. Sean shifts in his seat, his mind drifting back to the cruel Omega that nearly ruined his life. "Doesn't matter. Just want to be alone." Sean says, taking his eyes off Mark again. Mark's eyebrows furrow at the expression on Sean's face- someone hurt him. Badly. 

"So is this you fishing for a pardon to go home?" Mark asks angrily, his eyebrows furrowing. Sean glares up at him, crossing his arms. "You're not used to Omega's not wanting you huh? Well I'm not like other Omega's and I certainly don't have any interest in being _your _Omega." Sean snaps, pushing away from the table and turning for the door. Sean hastily reaches for the door handle, "wait Sean, I'm sorry." Mark says, standing from the table. Sean keeps his hand on the handle, his expression angry. "Please come sit down." Mark asks calmly, and Sean huffs as he turns around to look at Mark. Sean reluctantly sits across from Mark, his arms crossed and a sharp glare on his face. "Look I'm not your personal Beta I'm not someone you can order around-" "I know, I apologize for my behavior." Mark says looking up at Sean. The chef brings out their dinner, which is lasagna- it makes Sean's mouth water. "Please, tell me how it is." Mark says politely, and Sean takes a bite. It's divine, absolutely mouth watering. "It's alright." Sean says, he doesn't want to give Mark the satisfaction of presenting him a good meal. Mark smiles and begins eating and for a while there are no words spoken. "Do you really not want to be here?" Mark asks and Sean sighs, looking up at him. "Look I already know what you're thinking but I'm not a prize to be won. Or a challenge that you can beat. No I don't really want to be here but that is in no way an invitation for you to try to win me over just to see if you can." Sean snaps, and Mark glares. Mark leans back in his chair, "who ever said I wanted you? There are plenty of sexy Omega's here and then you- don't flatter yourself Sean. Plus how do you even know I was thinking that? You don't know anything about me- I'll bet you're another desperately horny twink trying to get on my cock." Mark snapped and Sean shoved away from the table and threw open the door before Mark could say anything. Sean wiped away tears as he marched towards the door. Mark doesn't know anything about him, Sean knew this was a bad idea. Mark is just an Alpha, and if he chooses Sean there's nothing Sean can do about it. Mark will treat him like a trophy he won, he won't be his partner or his love, he'll be a possession. 

Sean yanked open the giant wooden doors and pushed through the foyer into the front yard of the castle. Sean furiously wiped away tears as he heard footsteps behind him, "go away Mark!" He snapped but when he turned around he saw Tyler. Tyler smiled at him, "it's late. I'll lead you tor your room." But Sean didn't move an inch, "No. I'm going home, tonight." He snapped, his arms crossed. Tyler took a step towards him, "You can't leave until the Alpha has made his choice in 2 weeks time. So lets go back inside- you won't have to see the Alpha." Tyler reasoned and Sean huffed before storming back inside with Tyler following him. Tyler led Sean to the room that he's staying in, a room huge windows overlooking the castle and the pack villages. The bed is huge and soft and has curtains at the top. "You'll be up at 9 AM sharp tomorrow morning for the next event with the Alpha." Tyler says before he shuts the door when he leaves. Sean slumped down in one of the chairs in front of the window, letting the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes to freely fall down his cheeks. What did he expect to happen? Mark is an _Alpha. _The only Alpha. He's used to getting whatever he wants- and he hopes to God Mark doesn't choose him. Once the Alpha chooses you then you're his. You're not allowed to deny the Alpha, that's a crime punishable by death. Sean wiped away his tears angrily, its the first day and he's already crying because of Mark. He can't let Mark get to him- he'll just be really standoff-ish and unbearable so Mark doesn't choose him. That way he can go home and die alone like he wants to. A knocking on his door causes Sean to roll his eyes but when he answers the door he finds all 5 other Omega's piling into his room and asking him a million questions. Well all except Charlie, who's sitting on Sean's bed looking beyond uninterested. Lillian grabbed Sean's hand, "well what happened? Was he as polite as he is dreamy?" She asked and Sean scowled. 

"He's awful." Sean snapped causing all the Omega's to widen their eyes. They all waited for him to continue, "he's rude and self assuming and I have no interest in bonding with him." Sean says honestly, going to sit back in the chair facing out the window. "So you all have at him- I don't want him." Sean says quietly causing the Omega's to mutter among themselves. "Are you an idiot?" Kate snapped, crossing her arms. Sean rolls his eyes feeling beyond done with Wolves for the night. "I guess if having dignity and respect for myself is stupid then yeah I'm an idiot." He fires back, Kate crosses the room to look him in the eyes. "You're such a twink of course he'd want to dominate you. I always heard the Alpha was fiery, I guess you couldn't take the heat. I'll show him I can." Kate said with a sarcastic smile before marching out of the room with Victoria trailing behind her. Charlie soon wandered out of the room with Isaac leaving Sean and Lillian in the room together. Why does everyone keep calling him a twink? He is _not _a twink. "You okay?" She asked quietly and Sean nodded, "yep. Just counting down the seconds until I go home." He snapped more harshly than he intended. Lillian didn't say anything as he left Sean's room, quietly closing the door behind her. He can't stop thinking about what Kate said _"I'll show him I can." _Why does he feel both nauseated and angry when he thinks about Mark being with Kate? Sean can take it, he can handle Mark if he had to he just doesn't want to. Who does she think she is? She doesn't know anything about Sean- she shouldn't pretend to. Sean eventually lies in bed, but he doesn't get much sleep. 

**Day 2**

When the morning sun streams through the windows Sean is already awake, dreadfully waiting for that knock on the door. Sooner than he'd like, Tyler knocks on the door and Sean opens the door to find all the Omega's huddled around his door. "What?" He asks and Kate rolls her eyes, "look down dumbass." She snaps and when Sean looks at the floor he sees a single white rose, the kind of roses that grow in the Alpha's garden. Sean grits his teeth before he steps on the rose as he moves out into the hallway- leaving the flower crushed and dead as he follows Tyler down the stairs. The others follow after exchanging looks and when they arrive in the throne room they see Mark already standing at the base of the stairs leading up to his throne. Mark immediately looks at Sean, who has his arms crossed and his pissed off expression pointed at the floor. "This morning I'd like you all to make me a dish for breakfast- whomever's dish I like the most will be selected for my next one on one event." Mark explained and the rest of the Omega's, well besides Charlie, gets really excited but Sean is thinking about giving Mark a bowl of dirt. Tyler leads the 6 of them to the kitchen while Mark goes to sit in the dining room. "You can use any items you find in here to make your dish, you have an hour. Good cooking." Tyler smiles and when he leaves the kitchen everyone immediately gathers ingredients. Sean however reaches for a bowl and a pack of oatmeal and makes it in the microwave. Everyone scrambles to make breakfast, some making eggs, some making sausage, and Lillian is cutting up fresh fruit. Everyone plates their food as beautifully and flawlessly as they can while Sean sits on the counter, holding his bowl of oatmeal with a spoon. "That's it? You're going to lose for sure." Kate laughs and Sean smiles sarcastically, "yeah that's the point." He snaps, causing Kate to glare at him. Soon Tyler comes in and takes their plates, putting them on trays covered by a silver cover. The 6 of them step into the dining room in front of the table Mark is sitting at. 

"Victoria present what you made for the Alpha." Tyler says and Victoria places her food in front of Mark before uncovering it, "I made a 4 cheese omelette for you sir." She stammers but Mark doesn't even look up at her as he takes a bite. He nods and she steps back, Tyler smiles before looking at Charlie. "Charlie present what you made for the Alpha." He says and Charlie nods before setting down his plate. "I made pancakes and bacon. My favorite." He says with a shrug, Sean is starting to guess Charlie doesn't really care about if he's here or not. Mark doesn't even take a bite when he nods and Tyler looks back at the group again. "Lillian present what you made for the Alpha." Lillian smiles and almost trips as she walks over, she sets her plate down and uncovers it. "I uh I made a poppy seed muffin with some fresh cut fruit." She smiles nervously as Mark takes a bite, but still he doesn't say anything as he nods. Tyler looks over at Sean, "Sean present what you made for the Alpha." Sean walks up and practically throws his tray in front of Mark and he uncovers it- revealing the bowl of oatmeal. "I made oatmeal because I was forced to." Sean spit, and Mark looks down at the bowl- amused. "Did you get my flower this morning?" Mark asks, surprising everyone as he hasn't said anything thus far. "Is that what that was? I saw a shriveled white little dead thing in the hallway. I assumed it was a mouse and stepped on it." Sean snapped, causing horrified looks of varying degrees to cross everyone's faces. Mark however had a smile on his face and was looking more amused than ever- and without waiting for a nod Sean turned and got back in line. Tyler hid a smile behind his hand, "Kate present what you made for the Alpha." He said and Kate shoves Sean's shoulder as she passed by to gently place her tray in front of him- making sure to lean down and reveal her cleavage to him. Which bothered Sean, even though it shouldn't. Mark took a bite and nodded, giving her cleavage a glance. "Finally Isaac pretend what you made for the Alpha." Tyler said and Isaac stepped forward, placing his tray down and removing the cover. "I made a hard boiled egg and hash browns." He smiled and Mark took a bite of each before standing. 

Mark stands, his eyes still on Sean as he clears his throat. "I've decided my favorite dish was from...Sean." He says causing both Sean and Kate to grit their teeth. "If you'll follow me," Mark says, holding out his arm but this time Sean crosses his arms and Mark's smile only gets wider. Sean follows Mark to the back garden of the castle where they start walking down a path but Sean abruptly stops. "Something wrong?" Mark asks casually as he turns to look at Sean. "Why are you wasting your time? There are 5 Omega's in there absolutely desperate for your attention." Sean snaps crossing his arms, Mark continues to smile as he takes a few steps towards Sean. "I want to show you I'm not that bad." He explains and Sean throws his arms up, "I already told you I'm not a prize to be won but that's exactly what you're doing right now- trying to win me over." Sean nearly yells, feeling so frustrated he could tear his hair out. "Just give it a chance. Try to enjoy yourself- who knows you might have fun." Mark says with an annoyingly smug smile. "Mark, just let it go. Pick someone else to spend all your time with. Really, I'm not the one you should pick." Sean says, his voice strained as he turns back to the castle. "Sean, just take one walk with me." Mark almost begs, trying his best to keep his composure. "I don't think that's a good idea." Sean says and is about to continue walking when Mark speaks again. "I'll choose you right now. I'll choose to bond with you right now, unless you take a walk with me." Mark says, anger seeping into his tone. Sean spins on his heels, "you can't do that." He says lowly and Mark raises a brow, "I can choose my mate whenever I want to." He tells Sean smugly. "This is the problem, you're threatening me to spend time with you." Sean yells and Mark shrugs, that stupid annoyingly smug smile finding its way to his face again. "Fine!" Sean yells, throwing his arms up and moving to walk next to Mark. 

Sean shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks around the gorgeous garden with Mark. "Can you at least talk to me?" Mark asks and Sean is ready to punch him, "no." He snaps, looking away from Mark. "Sean can you please just stop and listen to me?" Mark asks and Sean stops but doesn't look at him as he folds his arms over his chest. "We didn't get off on a good note and I upset you. Look I'm sorry okay? Can we start over?" Mark asks, and Sean lets out a deep breath as he looks up at Mark- his eyes soft and pleading. "Only on one condition." Sean says and Mark nods, "you have to spend time with the other Omega's, not just me." He says and Mark smiles, "easy. Deal." He says and they shake hands. "Hi I'm Mark, the Alpha." Mark smiles and Sean can't help but smile at his corniness, "I'm Sean, the Omega from Fireback." He introduces and they both laugh, the first nice moment they've had. "Is it just you living in this big castle?" Sean asks and Mark nods, "I mean besides Tyler, yeah." He says but doesn't elaborate- meaning he doesn't want to talk about it. "Tell me about your family." Mark asks and Sean smiles thinking of his mother, "just me and my mum. No siblings and no Dad. I'm really close to her though." Sean says. "What happened to your dad?" Mark asks and Sean frowns, "he was killed in the Crescent War with the Nightwalkers." Sean explains and Mark frowns, a lot of good Wolves died in that War. "Been in any relationships?" Mark asks and Sean raises an eyebrow with a smile, "that's a bit forward. I don't kiss and tell anyway." Sean jokes and Mark chuckles. "So if I choose you, you won't be leaving behind a trail of broken hearts?" Mark teases, "I might, I might not." Sean smiles and Mark rolls his eyes playfully. "So mysterious." He jokes and Sean laughs. "So which meal was your actual favorite?" Sean asks, he knows Mark only chose his so he could talk to him. Mark thinks for a moment, "probably Kate's. I really liked the waffles." He smiled and Sean nodded- pretending that didn't bother him. 

When Sean and Mark arrive back in the castle all the Omega's are waiting in the throne room. Tyler looks over at Mark, "did you have a good time sir?" He asks and Mark nods, with a smile on his face as he sends a wink at Sean. "Now as part of tradition it's important for the Alpha to see what kind of person you really are, so now you're going to the castles rec room to spend time with each other, and the Alpha." Tyler explains and everyone shares excited looks. Sean glances around at everyone and catches a wink from Isaac, which surprises him. Aren't they here for the Alpha? Mark also notices the wink, which causes his fists to curl, but Sean doesn't notice. Everyone follows Tyler and Mark to the rec room, which has a bunch of different things in it. Board games, pool table, twister, everything you can think of. Tyler shuts the door, leaving everyone in there with just Mark- and nobody says anything. Kate smiles and speaks up, her eyes flashing to Mark. "How about 7 minutes in heaven?" 


	2. 1:02 | Eye Contact & Longing Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content (malexmale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters:  
.  
Mark Fischbach (Himself)  
Alpha  
Whitecrown (Alpha of all Packs)  
.  
Sean McLoughlin (Himself)  
Omega  
Fireback  
.  
Kate Sommers (Nina Dobrev)  
Omega  
Mountainback  
.  
Lillian Loveland (Emilia Clarke)   
Omega  
Iceback  
.  
Isaac Foreman (Daniel Sharman)  
Omega   
Thunderback  
.  
Victoria Nguyen (Li Bingbing)   
Omega  
Riverback  
.
> 
> Charlie Caulfield (Ezra Miller)   
Omega  
Stormback   
.
> 
> Important Terminology:   
"Bonding"- When two Werewolves mark each other and become mates for life.  
"Nightwalkers"-A dangerous pack made up of only Alphas, no Beta's or Omega's.   
"Blood Alpha"- A Werewolf born an Alpha, born with the Alpha status in their bloodline.   
"Defiled Alpha"- A Werewolf that murders their Alpha to steal their Alpha status and become and the Alpha themselves.

**Day 2**

Sean plays with his fingers while Kate riffles through the rec room for a glass bottle. Are they really going to do this? In all honestly Sean doesn't like lip locking with random people for fun- why can't they play Monopoly or Clue? This feels _beyond _childish, I mean are they really playing a horny teenage party game? With the Alpha? The whole situation just feels a bit ridiculous. "Aha!" She exclaims as she pulls out an empty glass bottle and places it in the center of a round wooden table. Each of them take their seat, with Mark sitting directly across from Sean- a mischievous look in his eyes, and his eyebrow raised- this whole thing is making Sean feel a little uneasy. Glancing nervously around the group Sean feels nausea set into his stomach, he really doesn't want to do this. Kate confidently reaches forward and spins the bottle, but scowls when it lands on Charlie. Charlie of course looks as though he couldn't care less as Kate pulls him to a closet in the back corner. Sean bounces his knee nervously, catching Isaac looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Mark watches as Isaac leans close to Sean's ear to whisper something, "you look really cute when you're nervous. I wonder what else you'd blush for." Sean's cheeks burned a deep red as he nervously shifted in his seat when Isaac sat up straight again- not noticing the annoyed expression on Mark's face. Kate and Charlie reemerge and Charlie spins the bottle, with it landing on Isaac. Isaac's eyebrow raises as he stands and leads Charlie to the closet. Sean releases a breath when Isaac is no longer so close to him. Kate leans forward on her elbows, her eyes locked on Mark. "So what do you all day in this big castle?" She asks, batting her eyelashes as she subtly pushes her chest out. Mark reluctantly takes his eyes off Sean and focuses his attention on Kate, "work." He says simply, his hands clasped together and resting on the table. 

Kate fake laughs, "you have to do something else other than just work!" She smiles and Mark shakes his head. "I really don't. There's nobody here usually but me, so I work." He says and Kate nods again- flashing him bedroom eyes. Sean feels sick to his stomach just watching Kate flirt with Mark, it's disgusting how blatantly sexual she is. Isaac and Charlie come back out and Isaac spins the bottle and as it slowly comes to a stop the end of it is pointed _right at Sean. _Sean swallows a lump in his throat, and Mark is itching to tell Isaac to keep his damn hands off Sean, but he's here to play nice- so he stays quiet as they stand up. Isaac smirks down at Sean as he opens the closet door and Sean steps inside, with Isaac squeezing in with him, their chests pressed together. Sean looks up at Isaac, his eyes trailing up his chest. The heat feels unbearable in this tiny closet as Sean's heart begins to beat rapidly. Isaac reaches forward, his hand curling around the back of Sean's head as he pulls him closer. Sean feels frozen as his eyes flutter shut- he feels Isaac's breath fanning over his face. Sean feels like he's going to pass out from the anticipation, and he doesn't know if he wants this to happen or not. Sean's hands curl around Isaac's t-shirt, to keep himself steady as he feels Isaac's lips ghost over his. Finally Isaac presses his lips firmly to Sean's, causing an embarrassing gasp to escape Sean's mouth. Isaac's lips feel like silk against Sean's and Sean would be lying if he said he _wasn't _enjoying this. Isaac's hands slide down Sean's body, to palm him through his pants and Sean groans at the friction. Isaac's lips kiss from Sean's lips to his jaw, his earlobe and then trailing down his neck- biting and sucking and most definitely leaving behind marks. Sean is completely at Isaac's mercy as he holds tightly to Isaac's shirt, feeling stars exploding behind his eyes as the feeling builds, and he gets closer and closer to that edge until- Isaac stops. Sean opens his eyes to be met with Isaac's smirk, "time's up." He whispers into Sean's neck before he presses another kiss to his jaw and opens the door. 

Sean half stumbles back to his seat, "looks like _someone _had fun." Lillian teases and Sean burns a dark red as his hand flies up to cover the bite marks on his neck. Sean glances up at Mark to find him giving Sean a dark look before he turns his eyes away from Sean. _What's his problem? _Sean stands from his seat, "I uh need some air." He says, desperately needing space from this room as he turns towards a door leading to a balcony. Sean takes a deep breath, feeling better in the cool air- it got so damned stuffy in there it felt like he could barely breathe. Hearing the door close behind him Sean only hoped it wasn't Isaac, "hey." Mark's deep voice said, and Sean let out a breath. Mark leaned on the balcony next to Sean, looking over the small flakes of snow cover the grounds. "What did I say about spending time with the other Omega's?" Sean teased, a small smile on his face when Mark chuckles. "What can I say? I just can't quite seem to get enough of you." Mark half joked, and Sean can't tell if he's serious or not. Sean looked up at the sky, the clouds blocking out the sun, "you've only known me for a day. A bad day." Sean reminded him and Mark smiled before turning his body to face Sean. "A day is all it took." Mark said, the look in his eyes changing and Sean felt his face heat up at the attention he was receiving. Sean doesn't really know what Mark means by that, and he also doesn't know how he feels about Mark- or Isaac, or anything really. Kate watched through the glass doors with violent envy, "what's the matter?" Victoria asks and Kate grits her teeth, "something tells me the Alpha has already made up his mind on who he wants to bond." Kate snaps, crossing her arms- watching the way _all _of Mark's attention is on Sean. "What do we do?" Victoria asks, and Kate smiles. "Well we either change his mind, or destroy the very thing he's focused on." 

"You haven't spent any time with the others." Sean says quietly, focusing on the beautiful view in front of him instead of the equally beautiful view _beside _him. Mark shrugs, "I don't need to. I know what kind of people they are, ass kissers. You aren't afraid to put me in my place." Mark says, his voice dropping an octave- making Sean's heart race with anticipation and anxiety. "Mark it's only the second day...you need more time to- to make up your mind..." Sean tails off, his fingers nervously drumming against the railing when Mark steps closer to him. "My minds already made up...is yours?" He asks, his eyes dark and his hand slowly sliding towards Sean. Sean felt his heart racing wildly in his chest as he slowly looked over at Mark, who was standing _much _closer to him. "Uh- I...I'm-" Sean stammers, slowly backing away from Mark. This is all too much too fast, Mark is moving at lightning speed when Sean isn't even sure how he feels about being chosen for this. He's not even sure if he wants to be bonded by the _Alpha. _Bonding with a regular old Omega terrifies the living hell out of him, and Mark seems ready to make it official right now. Sean feels his mouth go dry as the corners of his vision darken. Mark is the type of guy that knows what he wants and goes after it, but that's not Sean- half the time Sean doesn't even know what he wants for _breakfast. _This is a decision that takes time to make, and Sean isn't even sure he'll have his mind made up by the time the two weeks is over let alone right now. "Sean?" Mark asks, his eyebrows pinching together in concern as he reaches two hands out to steady Sean. Sean feels his legs give out before everything goes black. 

When Sean's eyes open, he's looking up at the sky. What happened? He feels hands on him and faint muffled voices and when he looks to his right he sees a _very _worried looking Mark knelt beside him. Sean feels Mark grab his hand as he pulls him to sit up, "you okay?" He asks and Sean nods- he really needs a vacation away from other people. The other Omega's are gathered inside by the door, watching with intense curiosity. "You really scared me." Mark said, letting out a deep breath. Sean looked down at his hands in embarrassment, he literally _fainted _at the mere mention of commitment. "Sorry." He says quietly, and Mark smiles at him- but Sean just wants to disappear into himself and vanish forever. "I was too forward wasn't I?" Mark says, nervously itching the back of his neck. Sean smiled, "a little." He said, his heart calming now and Mark laughs. "I'm just used to going for what I want." He says, his eyes nervously darting away from Sean's. Sean leans back against the railing, "you're really not used to people saying no to you huh?" He asks and Mark sheepishly looks up at him, his face falling. "Is that your answer?" He asks and Sean shakes his head, "honestly I don't know. Just give me time to think about it okay?" He asks and Mark nods immediately, a wide smile on his face. "Go inside, hang out with them. I just need a minute." Sean says, pulling himself to stand and reluctantly Mark nods, and turns to head inside. Sean feels the cool wind on his face as the sun begins to dip into the sky, this day has been too much. The Alpha wants _him. _Sean isn't sure how he's supposed to feel about that- most people would be completely overjoyed. Why isn't he? Why doesn't this feel like the best day ever? Sean lets out a deep breath when the door opens again, "Kate is plotting against you." Lillian says, and Sean rolls his eyes. Of course she is, "awesome." He says sarcastically as Lillian comes to lean next to him. "Oh and Victoria too." She adds, "double awesome." Sean sighs, dropping his head. How did this become his life? 

"They're just jealous. Because the Alpha is super into you." She smiles and Sean looks over at her, "and you're not?" He asks and Lillian smiles, shaking her head. "Nope, I'm actually happy for you. You and the Alpha would be really cute together- he seems to really care about you." Lillian smiles, raising her eyebrows at Sean's blushing cheeks. Sean looked away, and Lillian seemed to sense some of his anxiety, "are you...not happy about it?" She asks, concern crossing onto her face. Sean feels tears building behind his eyes, why on _Earth _is he crying? "I- I don't know. This is all so much..." Sean says, pathetically wiping away a tear. Lillian immediately wraps her arms around him and a wave of relief washes over him, "yeah, it's all kind of intimidating." She agrees, and Sean rests his head on her shoulder, feeling calmed by her embrace. "I think you're the kindest friend I've ever had." Sean whispered and he felt Lillian smile, before she squeezed him tighter. Sean let out a shaky breath when Lillian released him, "you ready to go back in?" She asks and Sean looks over the edge of the balcony, "more like ready to _jump._" He says but Lillian grabs his hand and drags him back inside the rec room, seeing Kate pouring shots for her and Mark. Mark smiles at Sean, "did you want a shot?" He asks and Sean shakes his head, moving to sit on the couch. Lillian smiles at Sean before she joins Kate and Mark for shots. Tyler opens the door and scans the room, "sir there's something that needs your attention." He says, with urgency in his voice and Mark immediately nods before leaving the room with Tyler. "So, I wonder what the hell is so special about you." Kate snickers as she makes her way to where Sean is sitting. Sean bites his cheek nervously as Kate plops down onto the couch next to him, "I mean he goes out of his way to spend time with you, and you're the only one of us that knows his name." Kate adds and Sean nervously looks around the room. Kate leans forward, "you don't even want to be here do you? You don't _belong _here." She sneers, and Sean begins to shrink further into himself, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. 

"Why would he choose you? He gives you a rose and you _stepped _on it. He needs someone to appreciate him- and love him the way he deserves. That's not you." Kate laughs, her eyes venomous as she glares at Sean. Sean still doesn't say anything as he nervously bites at the skin on his cheeks, he just wants this whole thing to be over. "Sean, he doesn't need you- he's just confused. You don't _deserve _him." Kate hisses in Sean's ear, and he stands- tears in his eyes. He pushes past everyone and out the door to the rec room, desperately needing air. It's been 2 days and he's cried 3 times already, this is getting ridiculous. Sean wipes his tears as he walks the darkened halls of the castle. Hearing the wood creak behind him, he whirls around, "Kate please just leave me alone-" but Sean is met by no one. The hairs on the back of Sean's neck prickle, and he suddenly feels like someone is watching him. "Mark?" He asks into the darkness with a shaky voice, his eyes darting around for movement. His heart starts racing as he hears breathing from behind him- and a sharp breath on his neck. Sean carefully peaks out of the corner of his eye, his entire body frozen in fear as he slowly turns to again see nobody. "Mark is that you?" Sean asks again- feeling panic building in his gut. His entire body shakes as he begins to walk quickly down the hall- trying to find his way to his bedroom. "Sean," A voice whispers to his left and Sean feels tears building in his eyes as he looks over, "who's there?" He asks, his breathing erratic. Suddenly in the darkness in front of him, he sees two wide glowing white eyes open, "w-who are you?" Sean stammers, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling his hair standing on end. A tall dark wolf steps out of the darkness, it's long fangs dripping with blood- it's black fur contrasted by it's white eyes. "Mark!" Sean yells as he turns and takes off down the hallway- the Werewolf hot on his heels. 

Mark bursts into the rec room, heart pounding and nothing but panic in his mind as he looks wildly around for Sean. "Where the hell is Sean?" He snaps, causing most of the Omega's to shrink- all except for Kate. "Why?" She smiles and Mark takes a step towards her his eyes glowing red, "_**tell me now.**_" He growls, and she shrinks in fear, "I-I don't know. He left." She stammered and Mark immediately turned out of the room, _this can't be happening. _Mark breathes in the air, trying to get a hint of Sean's scent. Tyler joins Mark, "are we gonna tell them about the note?" He asks and Mark shakes his head still trying to catch Sean's scent. "No, keep them calm. I've got this under control." Tyler nods as Mark finally locks onto to Sean's scent, immediately following it down the hallway. Slowing to a stop a different smell fills Mark's senses, causing the panic in his gut to peak- the heavy thick smell of coppery blood. He sees a smear of it on the wall and follows it around the corner, seeing droplets of blood on the carpet, and long smears of it across the wall in the shape of a hand print. The trail of blood continues down the hallway until it curves around into a room, the door slightly ajar. The light inside the room flickers and shines heavily against the back wall, the lamp must be knocked over. Mark notices scratches on the door as he slowly pushes it open, his eyes darting around the room. A spare storage room, "Sean?" He whispers, his heart beating so loudly he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He looks around and finds a figure slumped in the corner of the room- his heart drops when he sees the familiar tufts of dark hair and pale white skin. "Sean!" Mark exclaims as he immediately kneels down, his eyes scanning Sean's torn and clawed torso. There are 4 long bloody gashes going down and across his chest, and bite marks on his shoulders and back. "No, no Sean! Can you hear me?" Mark says frantically, shaking Sean- but his eyes remain closed. 

**Day 3**

When Sean's eyes open, he finds himself laying in his bed- and everything hurt. Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, and when he looks down he sees his torso wrapped in bloody bandages. "Mark?" Sean spoke as loudly as he could, which wasn't very loud at all. His voice was dry and raspy but the door swung open revealing a very disheveled looking Mark. "Sean!" He breathed, pure relief in his voice. Mark made his way to the edge of Sean's bed, sitting down and taking his hand. "What's going on?" Sean asked, not really remembering much- Mark looked at his hands. Sean looked at Mark, "Mark what happened?" He pressed, trying to sit up but Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just take it easy okay? You're lucky to be alive." Mark snapped, and Sean shrunk back down into the mattress. "Sean there was a breach in the castle, someone got in. What do you remember from last night?" Mark asks and Sean tries to think, but it's all just a blur. He remembers being in the rec room, and Kate talking to him, "I only remember being in the rec room." He says and Mark runs a hand through his hair, "Kate told me you left the room, do you remember why?" He asked but Sean shook his head, he leans his head back. The pain pulsing through his head is making him feel dizzy, "I didn't even know I left. I can't remember Mark." Sean sighs, half annoyed. "Look I don't know what happened but when I went to find you, you were covered in blood and in pretty bad shape. You were attacked by another Wolf." Mark explains and Sean's eyes widen- what if they're still here? Sean rubbed a hand over his face and tried to sit up again, "Sean dammit! Can't you just lay here and let yourself recover please?" Mark snaps, doing his best to keep his temper under control. Sean rolls his eyes but forces himself into a sitting position, despite Mark's protests. "Where are the others?" Sean asks, Mark stands and reaches for a glass of water. "They're going to be leaving tonight, and so will you once you're all healed up." Mark says, looking out the window once he handed Sean the glass. "No, no you haven't chosen your mate yet. I don't want to go!" Sean exclaimed, looking at Mark. 

Mark sighs as he turns to face Sean, "I'm not letting you or the other Omega's get killed because of me. You're leaving, and you won't be coming back." Mark says sternly but Sean's expression turns angry. He throws the glass at the wall, the glass breaking and splintering off everywhere. "Mark I am not leaving. You'll be here alone!" He yells, frustration building. Mark growls, "Sean this is _not _up for debate. You are leaving!" He yells back but Sean forces himself to stand and looks Mark dead in the eyes, "No I'm not!" Sean argues, tears building in his eyes. There's someone in the castle trying to kill people and Mark is trying to clear everyone out so he'll be _alone _with the damned psychopath, does he have a death wish? "Which is it Sean? First you didn't want to be here and now you do? Make up your damn mind!" Mark snaps, and Sean crosses his arms trying his best to ignore the pain. "I'm not leaving when it means you'll be in danger!" Sean cries, the tears heavy in his eyes. "Mark don't you realize this is probably what they want? If they wanted me dead, they would have slit my throat. They want to scare you- to make us leave so you'll be by yourself." Sean desperately tries to explain, but Mark shakes your head. "So what would you have me do? Go on with The Choosing as if nothing happened? What if next time they finish the job? What if they _do _kill you? I can't take that risk." Mark snapped, clearly not budging. He wasn't going to put Sean in danger, it wasn't going to happen. Sean sucked in a sharp breath as a crippling pain shot through his entire body, he collapsed to his knees- his hands on his chest. "This is why I told you to lay down Goddammit." Mark hissed, scooping Sean up in his arms and carefully laying him down on the bed. "Sean I can deal with never seeing you again if it means you'll be safe." Mark said softly but Sean rolled his eyes in annoyance, "what if I can't? What if _you _die?" He snapped, turning his head to the side as hot tears fall down his cheeks. 

"When Tyler came and got you yesterday, was that about the person in the castle?" Sean asks and Mark chews on his lip, not sure if he should answer or not. Mark hesitantly nods, "sort of." He says, and Sean looks at him- waiting for him to continue. "There was a note found tied to the end of an arrow. The arrow was buried in the chest of one of my guards on the outer castle walls. The note was addressed to me." Mark explained and Sean's eyebrows rose, "what did it say?" He asks but Mark shakes his head. "No absolutely not. If I show you then you'll definitely be a target." Mark snaps, but Sean rolls his eyes, "look at me Mark! Aren't I already a target? Show me the damn note!" He snaps, he's had enough of Mark's stubbornness for one day. Mark growls but takes the note out of his pocket and gives it to Sean. Sean opens it and finds only a few words written on it, _**'we know what kind of Alpha you really are. Deny us again and the one born of fire will be extinguished.' **_Sean reads the words over and over again, the one born of fire? They have to be talking about him, he's a Fireback Wolf. "They threatened me." Sean says simply, "that's why you have to leave. Now." Mark said, but still Sean shook his head. "Mark I'm not going anywhere." Sean snapped, shoving the note back into his hand. Mark glares down at Sean, both hating his stubbornness and thinking it's endearing. "You have to go through with the ceremony. If you don't, then the next heir won't be a Blood Alpha. The Alpha has to bond at 25, the Ceremony has never been canceled Mark. That's how it works." Sean explains and Mark lets out a long breath. "If we go through with the ceremony, you stay in my eyesight at _all _times. You never go off by yourself, got it? And you'll be sleeping in my room with me." Mark says, looking down at Sean. "What about the other Omega's? I mean with me sleeping in your room-" "None of the others were threatened _or _attacked. I need to keep you by my side at all times. This is not negotiable." Mark snaps, crossing his arms. "Fine." Sean grumbles and Mark nods. 

Later in the evening Sean finds himself sitting in the dining room with the other Omega's as Mark stands before them. "As you know there was an attack last night," Mark starts, his eyes glancing at Sean- just to make sure he's still okay. "I did consider canceling The Choosing, but I've decided not to. So none of you will be leaving, _but,_" _here it comes, _Sean thought. "Sean will be in my room with me, so I can keep an eye on him since he was the one attacked." Kate throws her hands up, a look of pure annoyance on her face, "no disrespect Alpha but it appears you've already decided who you want to bond, so what's the point of the rest of us being here?" She snaps, crossing her arms and sending a glare at Sean. Mark's eyebrows crease as his eyes glow red, "do not question me again." He warns and Kate moves her heated gaze to the ground, not daring upset the Alpha. "Any other objections?" Mark snaps, crossing his arms. All the other Omega's remain silent and when Sean looks up he sees Isaac's gaze on him. Sean quickly glances away, trying to ignore Kate's death glare and Isaac's 'fuck me' eyes. This whole situation is making him uncomfortable. "Instead of you staying here for 2 weeks I'm going to make a decision in 4 days. Do not go out at night, do not go out on your own, and if you hear or see anything unusual, then tell me or Tyler immediately. The ceremony will continue tomorrow morning." Mark finishes, dismissing the Omega's back to their rooms. Sean stands up slowly but Mark rushes over to him, "I can carry you." He offer but Sean swats his hands away. "I'm not a baby." Sean grumbles, turning to walk to the stairs. Mark smiles at how cute Sean is when he's being stubborn- and all Mark wants to do is take care of him and protect him. Mark stands behind Sean as he hobbles all the way to their bedroom, Mark smiles. He likes the sound of that, _their _bedroom. He has his arms out to catch Sean in case he falls, but every time Sean sees his hands out- he swats them away insisting he can walk by himself. 

When they reach Mark's bedroom, Sean swings the door open to see a beautiful view of Whitecrown with a big canopy bed with white sheets surrounded by white Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. "Mark, this is beautiful." Sean breathes as Mark closes the door. Sean blushes when he remembers they're both staying in here, "uh there's only..._one _bed." He says, his cheeks red. Mark smiles fondly at him, "yep." He says simply, putting his hands in his pockets as he leans against the door frame. Sean blushes a deeper red as he feels all jittery and nervous, "are we- will both of us..." He stammers before he trails off, his cheeks so hot he almost needs to fan himself. Mark chuckles, "yes we will both be sleeping in the same bed." He answers, looking over Sean as he sits down on the edge of the bed. The sun begins to dip in the sky, painting the entire room in beautiful reds and oranges. The light reflects off Sean's crystal blue eyes, making them look like fire- Mark slowly approaches him and sits on the bed. Their thighs touch and Sean feels like every nerve in his body is going to explode all at the same time. Sean watches the sun set behind the clouds and down the edge of the horizon, but Mark is watching Sean. Mark feels his heart race when Sean glances over at him, his cheeks heating up again. Mark feels warmth spread all over his body, and he knows what this feeling is. This is what it feels like when you've found your true mate- the person you were meant to bond with. Your soulmate. He knows how he feels about Sean, but Sean is still figuring it out, and Mark will give him all the time and space he needs. He doesn't want to rush this, or ruin it, he wants to give Sean the time he needs to realize if Mark is what he wants or not. A Blood Alpha can only be born if an Alpha has bonded with their true mate, once they do, they can then produce other Blood Alpha's. That's why it's so important for this ceremony to continue, Mark needs to bond his true mate. 

Mark reaches over and hooks his fingers under Sean's chin. Sean feels his entire body shake with nerves as Mark gently turns his chin so he's looking at him. Almost as if it's happening in slow motion Mark leans forward, and so does Sean. When their lips touch it's like fireworks, like all the pieces of the puzzle are falling into place. The feeling is so pure, and so raw, and so _real _it brings tears to Sean's eyes- because he's so _terrified _of loving Mark. Of letting it go there. But he can't deny how _right _this feels. Mark reaches over and pulls Sean into his lap as their lips continue to move together. Sean grinds down against Mark, pulling a deep groan from Mark's lips but he pulls away. "I cant-" he breathes pressing his forehead against Sean's, "I can only do it once I've bonded." Mark says and Sean groans in frustration. Sean pulls back to look at Mark, "so you're telling me you're a virgin?" He asks with a playful eyebrow raised. "Are you telling me you're not?" Mark snaps, he can't help the possessive anger as it rises. He can't stand that someone else has seen Sean's body, that someone else has _touched _it. Sean is _his, _and _**his **_alone. Sean smiled, "I may have done it once or twice." Mark scowls, which causes Sean to throw his head back as he laughs. Mark holds Sean's hips, noticing that Sean has been slowly grinding against him this entire time- and Mark feels like he's going to explode. "With who?" Mark demands, but Sean just smiles at him, clearly not going to tell him. Sean presses against Mark harder, desperately wishing he could have Mark inside him _right now_. "Sean you-_fuck_\- you have to stop." Mark groans, reluctantly pulling Sean off of him. Sean lays back on the bed, his hard on evidently pressing against his pants. This night is going to be more difficult to get through than Mark thought. Mark swallows nervously, "have you put any more thought into it?" He asks and Sean looks at him curiously. 

"Into what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "Into me...picking...you..." Mark says slowly, not looking at Sean in fear of being rejected. Sean laid his head back, again ignoring the pain emulating from his torso. He hasn't really gotten the chance to think about it further, but with what _just _happened, plus how he felt this morning when Mark tried to make him leave..."yeah." He says simply, staring up at the lights hanging from the ceiling. Mark swallowed thickly, "well?" He asked nervously, _please say yes. _He thought to himself, practically chanting it inside his head like a mantra. Sean stays silent for longer than Mark is comfortable with, and it worries him because he has no idea what Sean is thinking. Does Sean want him? Forever? "Bond me Mark." Sean says softly, his pupils blown wide as he looks over at him. Mark feels electricity shoot all over his body as his nerves stand on end, "really?" He asks in disbelief. Sean smiles, "yeah, I want you to bond me." Mark smiles, leaning down and pressing another long and languid kiss to Sean's parted lips. Sean sits up on his elbows, "I know it's only been a few days but this feeling- I've never felt it before. Being here...with you, it feels like it's where I'm _supposed _to be." Sean confessed quietly, making Mark's heart jump in his chest. Mark smiles before he notices blood seeping through Sean's shirt, "Sean!" He exclaims before he lifts his shirt, noticing Sean isn't healing right. Werewolves have the inherent ability to heal quickly from any wound- but Sean _isn't. _Mark stands and heads for the bathroom, wetting a towel and quickly returning to Sean. Mark carefully peels back the bandages, to see black blood seeping from Sean's wounds. "What the hell..?" He mutters under his breath. He glances up at Sean to see his eyes fluttering, and his body is rigid. "Sean?" Mark asks as he gently shakes his shoulder. Sean doesn't respond as he collapses back against the bed. "Sean!" Mark yells. 


	3. 1:03 | Black Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Violence, Mentions of Blood, Sexual Content malexmale (Very Graphic & Descriptive),   
.  
ALSO, this is my very first time writing malexmale smut, so please let me know if its good or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters:  
.  
Mark Fischbach (Himself)  
Alpha  
Whitecrown (Alpha of all Packs)  
.  
Sean McLoughlin (Himself)  
Omega  
Fireback  
.  
Kate Sommers (Nina Dobrev)  
Omega  
Mountainback  
.  
Lillian Loveland (Emilia Clarke)   
Omega  
Iceback  
.  
Isaac Foreman (Daniel Sharman)  
Omega   
Thunderback  
.  
Victoria Nguyen (Li Bingbing)   
Omega  
Riverback  
.
> 
> Charlie Caulfield (Ezra Miller)   
Omega  
Stormback   
.
> 
> Important Terminology:   
"Bonding"- When two Werewolves mark each other and become mates for life.   
"Nightwalkers"-A dangerous pack made up of only Defiled Alphas, no Beta's or Omega's.   
"Blood Alpha"- A Werewolf born an Alpha, born with the Alpha status in their bloodline.   
"Defiled Alpha"- A Werewolf that murders their Alpha to steal their Alpha status and become the Alpha themselves. Defiled Alpha's are usually born Beta's, sometimes Omega's.   
"Mark"- The mark when a Werewolf bites each other to 'claim' each other. The mark is the bite that stays forever on each others necks, to let other wolves know they have a mate. Once marked, you're marked forever. Only those bonding with an Alpha can mark.

**Day 4 **

"Where the hell is she?" Mark snaps, pacing back and forth in his bedroom- Sean whining and grunting in his sleep. His forehead is covered in sweat as he writhes in pain, the wounds still seeping black blood. "She's coming as fast as she can, she's coming all the way from Mountainback-" Tyler starts, "I don't care! Get her here _**now.**_" Mark growls, becoming both panicked and irritated. Tyler nods and exits the room as Sean begins coughing, Mark instantly turns and moves to his side as he begins to cough up the black blood. Mark's eyes widen in panic as his hands tremble, he reaches for the rag and wipes Sean's mouth, watching his skin slowly turn a sickly grey color. Mark reaches for Sean's hand but Sean goes rigid again- his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Sean?" Mark asks frantically, reaching to feel his pulse- Sean's heartbeat is erratic. A soft knocking draws Mark's attention as he yanks the door open, and sees Lillian. "Alpha?" She says softly but Mark doesn't have time for this, he starts closing the door- "wait! It's important." Lillian squeaks, her eyes flicking to Sean. Mark sighs as he opens the door again, "um it's about something Kate said about Sean the night he was attacked." She whispered, and as soon as the words left her lips- Mark pulled her inside the bedroom and shut the door. Mark raises a brow, signaling Lillian to continue, "um when you and Sean were out on the balcony she said that she was 'going to destroy the very thing' all your attention was on." Lillian said- quoting Kate's exact words. Rage boils up in Mark's chest as he takes a deep breath. "Did she say why?" He asked, his voice sharp. Lillian nods, "she was um- jealous of all the attention Sean is getting from you." Lillian explained in a shaky voice. Mark immediately turns towards the door, "stay here with Sean, I'll be right back." Mark instructs and Lillian nods, moving to sit down next to Sean as Mark leaves the room. Lillian smiles before she stands- with a needle in her hand. "I'm sorry Sean, I really did like you. But the thing is," Lillian leans down, pressing the needle into his neck, "we need _Mark _and in order to get him, we need leverage." She explains, pushing the black liquid in the needle into his neck. "And as far as we know, _you _are his only weakness." Lillian smiled as she sat down, tucking the needle back into her pocket- watching the black blood spreading inside his veins. "Soon, you'll be one of us. And the only way he'll get you back, is if he says yes." 

Mark marches to Kate's room, throwing the door open without bothering to knock. Kate stands from her bed, her eyes wide when Mark marches over towards her and squeezes her neck in his hand. "What did you do to Sean?" He snapped, his eyes glowing a blood red, Kate's eyes fill with tears as she struggles to breathe, "n-nothing!" She wheezes, her hands clawing at Mark's arm. Mark drops her to the ground and she immediately begins sucking in sharp breaths. "Lillian told me about what you said Kate, about _destroying _Sean. If I find out you had anything to do with this- I'll kill you myself." Mark growled before turning and leaving her room, slamming the door behind him. Suddenly Lillian bursts out of the room, "Alpha, come quickly!" She yells and Mark takes off in an instant, pushing past her and to Sean's side. Mark's eyes widen in horror when he sees Sean's eyes turning white, and black fur sprouting up all over his skin. "What the hell happened?" He asked Lillian, "I-I don't know! One minute he was fine, the next he went all rigid and then _this _happened." Lillian stammered, with tears in her eyes. Tyler enters the room with an elderly woman following him, she's draped in bear furs and her grey hair is hanging in dreads. "Anatolia," Mark breathes, as she pushes past him to look at Sean. "Who is that?" Lillian asked as Mark begins pushing her out of the room, "Anatolia, the faith healer." He explains just as he closes the door in her face. Anatolia examines Sean, feeling the fur over his arms and peering into his white eyes. "Oh no..." Her voice is quiet, but Mark hears her. "What? What's wrong with him?" Mark asks, biting nervously at his fingernails as she turns to face him. "He's changing...into a Nightwalker." She explains and Mark's face pales, "h-how is that even possible? Nightwalkers are all Alphas..." Mark trails off, feeling nothing but panic in his chest. Anatolia looks back at Sean, "I don't know. But the only Wolves who have white eyes are Nightwalkers, that much I do know." She says, much to Mark's dismay. Mark looked into her eyes, with tears in his own, "how do we save him?" He asks and Anatolia takes his hands, "kill him." She says, patting his hands as his face falls. 

"Wait!" Mark says as Anatolia leaves, "what about bonding? I'm an Alpha, and bonding is a love bound by magic. If he bonds with an Alpha, it might cure him." Mark says hopefully, but Anatolia sighs. "I don't know, it's worth a try I suppose, it will only work if the two of you are true mates. Let me check his neck for any other marks." She says, looking thoroughly at Sean's neck. "I do see a mark, but it looks like Sean rejected it." She explains, "what do you mean?" Mark asks, looking at the fading scar on his neck that was indeed a mark at some point. Anatolia looks up, "it means another Wolf attempted to bond him, but he didn't reciprocate those feelings so he didn't mark the other wolf back, and the bond was never completed. A Wolf can only be marked for life if they marked the other Wolf in return." She tells Mark, "so that means I can bond him?" He asks and she nods. Anatolia is escorted out by Tyler when Mark sits next to Sean on the bed. "Sean?" Mark says softly, and a low growl emits from Sean's lips as his head lolls to the side. "Mark..." Sean's voice is soft, but his eyes look towards Mark's, and Mark takes his hands. "What's happening to me?" Sean asks groggily, Mark squeezes his hands, "you're changing. But we can fix you- if we bond." Mark explains and Sean is silent for a moment, his eyes focus on the ceiling. "But I won't do it until I have your consent." Mark says softly and Sean looks over at him. "I want...to-to do it." Sean stutters, the fur beginning to grow up his neck, and his eyes are almost a solid white. "Sean? We have to do it_,now._" Mark explains and Sean nods weakly as Mark leans down to his neck- his teeth growing. Sean's teeth grow as they press against Mark's neck, "ready?" Mark asks, and Sean nods. Mark feels Sean's teeth sink into his neck at the same time Mark presses his teeth into Sean's neck. Mark feels a warmth flood over his entire body and the spot Sean is biting begins to burn into his neck. When Mark pulls away he sees his bite mark burning into Sean's skin like a brand and when he reaches up to his own neck, he feels Sean's bite branded on his skin. 

Mark studies Sean, to see if he begins to get better. If he doesn't, that means they're not _true _mates. The fur continues to grow and Mark's heart begins to break, "Mark?" Sean whispers and Mark looks up at him- tears in his eyes. "I-I love you." Sean stammers and Mark's eyes widen as his entire body flushes. Tears build in Mark's eyes as he looks down at Sean, the man he _loves. _"I love you Sean." He says softly, as he leans down and places a kiss on Sean's forehead. Then the fur growing all over Sean's body stops, and begins to disappear as does the white in his eyes. Outside the door Lillian smiles, now they _know. _Sean is Mark's true mate, and now they know that they're soulmates- they'll be able to close in on him. She turns down the stairs and around the corner, into the storage closet Sean was found in. Inside the closet, Isaac waits with a smile on his face. "Well?" He asks and Lillian smiles, "it's Sean." A groan is heard behind Lillian, "I really thought it was going to be Kate." Charlie said, with a scowl on his face. Lillian smiled again, a black inked crescent moon tattoo appearing on her collarbone. "Me too." Victoria said, a matching tattoo on her neck. Soon tattoos appear on all their collarbones, "it doesn't matter who it is, what matters is now we _know._" Lillian hisses, and she turns back to Isaac. "Think you can get close to him?" She asks and Isaac smirks, "oh yeah, easy. Lilly, was the serum _supposed _to fail?" He asks and she nods, "it wasn't to turn him into a Nightwolf, it was to expose him as Mark's true mate." She explains and Isaac nods in understanding. "Well what do we do now that we know?" Victoria asks and Lillian turns to her, "we move on to the second phase. The prophecy _spoke _of this, and we've waited many years for this to happen. Do not screw this up, and no matter what- Sean and Kate must never know the truth." Lillian snaps, and they all leave the room, leaving only Lillian and Isaac in the room alone. "What do you want me to do?" He asks her and a devilish glint sparks in her eyes, "touch him, use him, make Mark _mad._" Lillian says and Isaac smiles manically as he turns to exit the room. 

"How do you feel?" Mark asks as Sean sits up, looking better and better. Sean smiles, "much better, thank you." He says- suddenly feeling nervous, his cheeks burning red. Mark smiles over at him, and he cannot take his eyes off the mark on Sean's neck. "You're mine." Mark hums, and Sean's cheeks burn even darker as he begins to feel nauseated. Sean looks away from Mark, suddenly feeling really vulnerable in front of him, but Mark leans in closer to him- pressing a chaste kiss to Sean's burning cheek. "What about the other Omega's?" Sean asks and Mark sighs, he completely forgot about them. He leans back, running a hand through his hair, "I'll gather them up and tell them in a little bit. I'll hurry and send them home so we can truly complete the bond." Mark says, his voice dropping an octave. Sean's cheeks _again _turn dark as he feels a jolt run through his cock, he only nods- not sure he can even speak right now. Mark smiles as he presses a kiss to Sean's forehead as he heads for the door. When he pulls the door open, his face falls. "Isaac?" He asks, closing the door to block his view of Sean. Isaac smiles sheepishly, itching the back of his neck, "hey so uh can I talk to Sean?" He asks and Mark glares at him, "no." He snaps, remembering when Isaac and Sean were in the closet _making out _for 7 minutes. Isaac sighs, "look I see the mark on your neck, I won't try anything." He says, holding his hands up in surrender. Mark stands firmly in front of the door, "no, end of discussion." He snaps, shoving past Isaac and down the stairs to find Tyler. Isaac glances around before he opens the door and slides inside the room, seeing Sean sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing the wall. Sean turns his head and jumps in surprise, "I-Isaac!" He stammers, standing up quickly. Isaac slowly walks towards Sean, stopping only when he's directly in front of him. "I came to finish what we started in the closet." Isaac whispers into Sean's ear, and Sean tries to back up but feels Isaac's hand on his back. "I-I can't...there's-um..." Sean stammers but Isaac chuckles quietly, "I know I saw the Mark on the Alpha's neck. Congratulations." Isaac whispered huskily. Sean swallowed thickly. 

Isaac leans down to suck on Sean's neck, but Sean presses his hands against Isaac's shoulders. "Isaac please, I don't want to." Sean says, growing both panicked and angry. "He doesn't have to know baby," Isaac whispered, pressing kisses to Sean's jaw. Sean presses harder against Isaac, "get _off__!" _Sean yells, shoving Isaac back with all his strength- causing Isaac to stumble a few steps. Isaac smiles, cocking his head as Sean wipes his neck. "I'm not your baby, get out!" Sean snaps, crossing his arms. Isaac stalks towards Sean again, his eyes shamelessly trailing up and down his body. "You're pretty sexy when you get mad." Isaac smiles, his pupils dilated and a tent in his pants- that makes Sean feel uneasy. Sean feels panic at the predatory way Isaac moves back towards him, a dark look in his eyes. Sean desperately looks around for a way out of the room, but the only door is behind Isaac. "Please don't, just leave me alone!" Sean yelled, sounding half terrified, half pissed off. "I always get what I want." Isaac says, his voice low and dangerous. What the hell is happening? First he gets attacked, then he starts changing into a black wolf, and now he's being sexually assaulted by Isaac- what the _hell _is happening? Sean's heart races as Isaac's hands find his hips, "where's your Alpha now? He won't always be here to protect you baby." Isaac purrs and Sean's fist curls before he slams it into Isaac's jaw- causing him to stumble backwards. "I don't need him to, and I'm _not _your baby." Sean snaps, shoving past Isaac and to the door. Sean steps into the hallway and practically runs down the stairs and to the throne where the rest of the Omega's are gathering. There are tears in his eyes- so much has happened and Sean wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready for everything to change. He looks up helplessly at Mark, who has a violently angry look on his face when he sees the hickey on Sean's neck. Mark stands and makes his way down to Sean, ignoring all the other Omega's. "Who did this to you?" He asks and Sean sucks in a deep breath as his heart rate calms. "It..-it was..." He gasps, unable to catch his breath. 

"Was it Isaac?" Mark asks and Sean nods, tearfully looking up into Mark's eyes. Mark grits his teeth as his fingers brush over the hickey, located on top of his mark on Sean. "Wait here, I'll deal with him in a second." Mark says softly into Sean's ear before he turns back to go stand at his throne. Sean sits on the stairs, watching as all the Omega's eye his mark with curiosity, and Kate is looking at him with murderous rage in her eyes. "This ceremony didn't go exactly as planned- with the events that have happened the past few days I need to tell all of you that I've already marked someone. I've bonded with Sean, I'm sorry that this didn't go how it should have. Your train back home leaves tonight, Sean will move into the castle and live here with me." Mark says, and Kate's dark angry eyes are locked onto Sean. Tyler leads the Omega's away while Mark takes Sean's hand and pulls him to their bedroom- where Isaac once was. After a quick look, Mark doesn't find Isaac lurking anywhere in the room. "Mark what the hell is happening? Why is this happening to me?" Sean asks, his voice strained and a look of pure terror on his face. Mark crosses the room and pulls Sean into his arms, his chin resting on Sean's head. Sean leans into Mark's chest, feeling his heart beating against him. "Someone is trying to hurt me, by hurting you. I don't know who it is but Sean I promise I won't stop looking until I find out." Mark says, pressing a gentle kiss to his head. Sean pulls back and looks up at Mark before leaning up and pressing his lips against Mark's. This feels different, it feels more intense- it makes Sean feel like he's floating. "Mark I meant it, I love you." Sean says and Mark presses his lips against Sean's again, his hands slowly drifting down the front of Sean's body. "I know, I love you baby." Mark mumbles, and the pet name warms his body to the core- unlike when Isaac said it. Which made him feel sick. Mark's hand finds Sean's hardening cock, and he presses against it- causing delicious friction. Sean groans, his fingertips digging into Mark's shoulders. The sun just dips below the mountains, causing the stars to begin twinkling as Mark lifts Sean into his arms. Sean wraps his legs around Mark's body as their lips continue to move together. Mark lays Sean against the bed gently before he looks into his eyes, "you sure you want to do this?" Mark asks and Sean smiles, "are you? You are the virgin after all." Sean teases. 

Mark rolls his eyes, "oh I'm sure." He whispers before connecting their lips again. Mark's hand slides up his body and under Sean's shirt. He begins lifting it up over Sean's head and they only break apart so Sean can throw it to the ground. Sean's arms wrap around Mark's shoulders, his hands splayed out on his back. Mark trails kisses down to Sean's neck- where he begins to suck and nibble the skin there. Shivers run down Sean's body as goosebumps line his arms. Sean reaches down and begins to tug at the hem of Mark's shirt- trying to pull it up and over his head. Mark smirks before he leans back and peels his shirt off, and Sean's eyes widen. The moonlight streaks over Mark's body, his muscles perfectly sculpted by his tanned skin. Sean's cheeks are pink when Mark reaches for his belt buckle, looking up into his eyes for permission. Sean swallows thickly before nodding, and Mark slowly undoes his belt before pulling it from the loops on Sean's pants. Sean's pants fall slightly, revealing his happy trail and hip bones leading down to what Mark wants the most. Mark feels like his mouth is about to start watering as he leans down to press his lips to Sean's again. Mark's hand trails down Sean's stomach before it dips below his pants and over his underwear- where he palms him. Sean gasps into Mark's mouth when Mark begins to slowly jerk him off, loving how Sean gets harder and harder with every tug. "And- you say you've never...done this before?" Sean moans as his nails press into Mark's skin. Mark smiles as he peppers kisses to Sean's collar bones, he continues to slowly jerk Sean off, loving Sean's little gasps and moans. Sean writhes beneath Mark, his cheeks flushed. "Mark- you have to stop. I don't want to- _shit _\- come yet." Sean groans, and Mark smirks as he pulls his hand away. Mark pulls away, reaching to unbutton his pants and slowly pull them down his legs- leaving him in his briefs. Sean stares wide eyed at Mark when he notices how achingly hard Mark is, and how _big _he is. Sean sits up and hooks his fingers in the waistband of Mark's briefs. 

"Can I...?" Sean asks and Mark nods, with a smile on his face. Sean slowly pulls his briefs down, and Mark's fully hard cock springs free- Mark hisses in relief. Sean's chest heaves as he leans forward to wrap his lips around the tip, and he slides down only getting halfway before Mark stops him. "I _know _I'm going to come if you don't stop." Mark smiles and Sean blushes, pulling away as Mark reaches for Sean's underwear. Mark raises an eyebrow before he does anything, "it's okay." Sean whispers, his cheeks flushed and his kiss swollen lips red. Mark slowly peels down Sean's underwear, revealing his hard cock. Sean blushes hard and hides his face behind his hands, Mark presses a kiss to his naval before leaning up to press his lips to Sean's. "You're beautiful, every single inch of you." Mark breathes into Sean's neck as Sean slowly winds his arms around Mark's shoulders. Sean presses light kisses to Mark's shoulders, Mark reaches up, "open." He instructs and Sean opens his mouth. Mark slips two of his fingers into Sean's mouth- and Sean sucks, making sure to coat his fingers in saliva. Sean pulls off Mark's fingers with a pop as Mark reaches down, "are you sure?" Mark asks seriously. Sean's head is spinning as he nods, his heart hammering in his chest. "Baby I need words," Mark insists and Sean feels weak at the pet name as he clears his throat, "I'm sure- _please_..." Sean whines, rolling his hips up into Mark's. Mark smiles, his cheeks flushed as he gently pushes a wet finger into Sean's opening. Sean groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hips lift. Mark slowly pumps his finger at a steady pace, having to place a hand on Sean's hips to push them back down to the bed. "Is this good baby?" Mark asks and Sean knows he's asking _genuinely _because Mark has never done this before. Sean can barely formulate thoughts let alone full sentences but he tries anyway, "M-Mark, yes _god _yes, fuck baby..." Sean whines and moans, his fists curling around the sheets. Mark is fascinated with the way Sean reacts to him, every twist and Sean throws his head back, every curl of his finger and Sean's eyes are rolling back, his bottom lip tugged firmly between his teeth. Gently Mark pushes in his second finger but freezes when Sean flinches, "no, no it's okay. Baby please do _not_ stop-" Sean moans, his knuckles white as he squeezes the sheets, his eyes closed. 

"But I hurt you." Mark says, his pace slowing- which draws an annoyed whine from Sean. "That's okay Mark, it's okay just keep going, _please_." Sean begs, and Mark's cock twitches when he hears Sean _beg _for him. Mark spreads his fingers to scissor Sean open, and then Mark pulls away completely and hovers over Sean as he reaches for a bottle of lotion. Once Mark has coated his cock in lotion he hovers at Sean's opening, looking into his eyes. "Sean are you sure you want this?" Mark asks and Sean rolls his eyes, "Mark if you ask me one more time I'm going to scream, I'm sure. I'm really sure- just please..." Sean half snaps, half begs and soon Mark is slowly and gently pushing into Sean. Mark groans, his hands finding Sean's as Sean's eyes flutter shut. Mark slides all the way in, his tip gently nudging Sean's prostate which makes Sean's eyes roll. "Mark, _move._" Hesitantly, Mark pulls out before pushing back in, wanting to go at a slower pace to avoid hurting Sean. Sean gasps as Mark sets a slow and deep pace, making sure Sean feels every inch of ever long stroke. Tears spring in Sean's eyes, this feel more like _making love _than just _fucking. _"Are you okay?" Mark asks, immediately stopping. Sean pulls Mark down to him, so that they're chest to chest, "yeah I just, I love you." Sean whispers and Mark presses a kiss to his shoulder before he starts thrusting again. "Oh god Mark-" Sean gasps as Mark brushes against his prostate over and over again. Sean squeezes Mark's hands as he feels that coil in his belly winding tighter, "I'm gonna- gonna come..." Sean moans breathlessly, and Mark buries his head in Sean's neck. Mark keeps pushing and grinding his hips against Sean's, "me too baby me too." Mark groans, biting into Sean's neck as their bodies slide and press together. Sean's chest rises as he comes, his come going all over his chest as Mark comes inside him. They gasp for air and stay connected for a moment before Mark reluctantly pulls out of Sean and reaches for the towel from earlier- wiping Sean's come off his chest. Mark smiles lazily as he lays next to Sean, pulling the thin white sheet over them. Sean rolls to his side- looking over at Mark, his sweaty skin glimmering in the moonlight. 

"You okay?" Mark asks Sean as he rolls his head to the side to look at him. Sean smiles as he nods slowly, his eyes drooping a little bit. "I'm gonna kill Isaac, you know that right?" Mark says and Sean smiles, his eyes closed. "Yeah, I know." Mark looks at the lights on the ceiling, his heart rate still settling. Soon Sean's chest rises and falls so steadily, Mark knows he's fallen asleep. Pulling on some sweatpants Mark stands and slowly wanders over towards the window- looking at the stars all twinkling. He sits in one of the chairs and he can't stop thinking, about the note, about Sean getting attacked, about _everything. _He knows they wont stop until Mark agrees, and he knows who's doing this. The Nightwalkers. Sean is in danger just being in the same room as Mark, and Mark knows he's being selfish by keeping Sean close to him. Mark rubs a hand over his face as he grabs a bottle of whatever liquor is closest. He takes a long drink, the liquid burning down his throat- he loves Sean he does, but Mark knows he's gonna have to send him away until The Nightwalkers have been dealt with. Why doesn't Mark feel happy and content right now? He just slept with his true mate, who happens to be Sean, and yet he only feels confused and sad. Mark takes another drink, feeling the alcohol warm his belly. Mark feels a heavy weight of anxiety laying over him, he wishes everything could be different. The stars shine and the birds chirp and the wind blows, and everything is falling apart but nothing is different. Not a damn thing, how can the world keep going on like everything is fine? Mark knows that in order to complete the tradition now that him and Sean have bonded, they must get married. But how could he marry Sean knowing that he's putting a target on Sean's back? Mark takes drink after drink after drink, hoping to find some peace but he doesn't. The sun begins to rise, and Mark hasn't slept a single second- but it doesn't bother him. He knows what he has to tell Sean now, he has to send him away. God he'd give anything not to do this but he has no choice. Mark takes a deep breath as he turns to look at Sean's sleeping body- he looks so peaceful and Mark loves him _so _much. That's why he has to do this. 

**Day 5**

Sean stirs before his eyes open and the first thing he notices is that Mark isn't in bed next to him. "Mark?" He mumbles before he notices Mark sitting by the window with an empty bottle of scotch on the floor next to him. Groggily Sean sits up and rubs his eyes, "Mark what are you doing?" He asks, and Mark doesn't answer- which seeds panic in Sean's gut. Mark just sits and stares out the window when Sean stands, reaching to pull his underwear on. "Mark what's going on?" Sean asks, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he carefully approaches him. When he sees Mark, his eyes are red and there are bags under his eyes- "Mark did you not sleep at all last night?" Sean asks, concern laced in his tone. "Sean..." Mark starts, his voice low and dry. Sean sits next to Mark, feeling uneasy at the state Mark is in, "Sean you're leaving." Mark says and Sean feels anger bubbling in his chest. "Mark how many times-" "No you don't understand. This was the Nightwalkers, they attacked you. They infiltrated the castle, I know it's them. They will _kill _you Sean, I can't lose you I can't!" Mark yells, standing from the chair, his hands shaking. Sean's eyes water as he looks up at Mark, "they're in the castle, right now. I know it, and I can't fucking find them! You're in so much danger, I have to protect you, I _have _to." Mark says, his voice breaking at the end. Sean stands and slowly approaches Mark, "don't you think I'll be in _more _danger if you're not there to protect me?" Sean gently tries to reason. Mark shakes his head with tears in his eyes as he turns away from Sean, "you're in danger anyway. But more so when you're with me. They're trying to use you to get to me. So either you leave or I will-" Mark cuts himself off, almost as though an idea has popped into his mind. Sean blinks for a moment before he catches on, "Mark, Mark no. Don't- please don't." He begs as Mark turns to grab clothes. "Mark baby don't, don't go." Sean begs again but Mark ignores him. "Baby don't leave, you won't be safe out there, _please _just stay here with me. We can figure this out together." Sean pleads, tears falling down his cheeks as Mark pulls on his clothes. When Mark heads for the door he pauses, "when I come back this will all be over. We'll get married and I'll give you the life you deserve. I promise. Just don't come looking for me, stay here okay? I love you." And just like that he's out the door and Sean is standing there- frozen. 


	4. 1:04 | Nothing But Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Blood, Angst, Sexual Content, Forced Sex, 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to 'Smiling by Harry Gregson-Williams EXTENDED VERSION' while reading this. I listened to it while I was writing, and it sets the mood for the entire Chapter. Super beautiful and moving song, 10/10 will change your life. 
> 
> Also you should listen to 'Nearer My God To Thee'. This is such a heartfelt chapter, so it needs music that absolutely hits you deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters:  
.  
Mark Fischbach (Himself)  
Alpha  
Whitecrown (Alpha of all Packs)  
.  
Sean McLoughlin (Himself)  
Omega  
Fireback  
.  
Kate Sommers (Nina Dobrev)  
Omega  
Mountainback  
.  
Lillian Loveland (Emilia Clarke)   
Omega  
Iceback  
.  
Isaac Foreman (Daniel Sharman)  
Omega   
Thunderback  
.  
Victoria Nguyen (Li Bingbing)   
Omega  
Riverback  
.
> 
> Charlie Caulfield (Ezra Miller)   
Omega  
Stormback   
.
> 
> Important Terminology:   
"Bonding"- When two Werewolves mark each other and become mates for life.   
"Nightwalkers"-A dangerous pack made up of only Defiled Alphas, no Beta's or Omega's.   
"Blood Alpha"- A Werewolf born an Alpha, born with the Alpha status in their bloodline.   
"Defiled Alpha"- A Werewolf that murders their Alpha to steal their Alpha status and become the Alpha themselves. Defiled Alpha's are usually born Beta's, sometimes Omega's.   
"Mark"- The mark when Werewolves bite each other to 'claim' each other. The mark is the bite that stays forever on each others necks, to let other wolves know they have a mate. Once marked, you're marked forever.

_"Mark," her voice was weak, and frail. Her hands shook as she reached for him, just a small innocent boy. He doesn't know what's happening and that's probably for the better- because someday he'll understand. "Mark come here," she whispered, reaching out for him. Mark came to her bedside, his wide eyes watching her sunken in eyes follow him. "Sweetheart there's something you have to know-" she sputtered and coughed, blood trailing down her chin. The nursemaid quickly reached forward and dabbed the blood away, "Mark you are the only heir, which now..." She took a breath to regain her strength as she rolled over to look at him, "which now means you're the King." She explained and Mark's heart started racing at the monumentous task he has ahead of him. "There will come a time where you must make a choice," her eyes filled with tears as she reached out to stroke his cheek, his eyes afraid and worried. She hates that she has to say this, that she has to do this but he needs to know- he needs to remember this. "and ahead of you will be two paths, one path will be dark, bloody, and full of death. And the other-" she coughs again, sweat pooling around her forehead, "and the other will be full of light, it will be beautiful." She smiles sadly as tears silently fall down her cheeks. "Mark you have to promise me you'll take the darker path. You **must **take the darker path." Her hand found his and squeezed, holding him so that nothing can take him from her. "I know you don't understand, but someday you will. You'll understand, and you'll know how important it is. The one born of fire must **not **be extinguished," her voice is weak, her chest heaves with every breath. She smiles at him, her boy- her sweet boy. So young, so pure, and soon this terrible world will corrupt him, it will take him down the darker path- but she knows that he'll make it to the other side. In order to keep the beast locked away, Mark **must **be corrupted. "Y-...you are strong Mark. You are brave, you will make the right choice-" her eyes roll back, and her hand falls limp from his grasp. "Mother?" His voice is quiet, unsure, and afraid. "Mother?" _

**Day 5**

Pushing through the doors, Mark knows what he has to do. It's time to make a _choice. _He hears Sean scrambling after him inside, but Mark doesn't stop- he doesn't even look back. "M-Mark!" He hears Sean cry as he continues to head to the castle walls, this is what he was meant to do. He understands now, and for a long time he didn't. "Mark what the hell are you doing?" Sean yells as he reaches to grab Mark's arm. "Go inside." Mark says simply, keeping his eyes forward as he reaches the stables. But Sean follows him, "What the hell are you doing!" Sean yells, his voice full of anger and fear. Mark turns to look at him, "what I have to!" He yells, his chest heaving. Mark reaches up and unclasps a golden medallion around his neck, in the center is an engraving of a crescent moon with a single star. "This is the Moon's Medallion, it's been passed through my family from King to King for generations." He explains and Sean's eyes widen, _what's going on? _"Mark..I-I don't understand..." He says, looking up into his eyes. Mark gently fastens the medallion around Sean's neck, "it's a symbol worn only by the King, they will listen to you- if they see you wearing this." Mark says and Sean slowly shakes his head, "who? Mark what-" "Everyone will. All 6 packs. By wearing this, you are the King." Mark explains and Sean takes a shaky breath as he begins to understand. He understands that Mark doesn't plan on returning from wherever he's going. "Mark..." He doesn't even know what to say, what _can _he say? Mark presses a kiss to Sean's cheek before mounting the horse behind him. Sean begins to panic, his chest heaving as his heart races faster and faster but he feels like he's rooted to the ground- his mouth unable to formulate words as Mark turns on his horse and gallops off. Sean just stands and watches, his entire body paralyzed as Mark begins to fade from view. He watches helplessly as Mark turns into the forest and just like that, _he's gone. _

"What do you mean?" Tyler asks again, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Sean feels like he's dying, Mark is _gone _and something in his chest makes him feel like Mark isn't coming back. "He's..." Sean trails off, his eyes glassy and pointed to the floor, he doesn't feel anything anymore. Like the life has drained from his spirit. "He's gone. Gave me the medallion." Sean says quietly, his fingers toying with the medallion around his neck. "Sean do you even _**realize**_," Tyler starts but when he turns- his face softens. Sean sits, crumpled and defeated with nothing left of Mark other than the memories and a little medallion. "Sean...look-" Tyler starts as he moves to sit next to Sean. Rain begins to drizzle outside, the droplets hitting the window. "We'll do this together okay? I've been Mark's adviser and friend since, well we were children. I know him well enough to _be _him." Tyler smiles but Sean only nods numbly, his face void of emotion. Tyler pats Sean on the shoulder before getting up and exiting the bedroom- closing the door behind him. Mark is out there, in the rain, right now- all by himself and doing God knows what. Sean stands and runs his fingers along the backs of books Mark has on a shelf before he realizes- they're all _photo albums. _Sean lifts one from the shelf and opens it, seeing a picture of a little boy with chocolate brown eyes and an untamable head of brown hair, sitting on the throne with a big toothy smile on his face. The next is of a woman, with long brown hair and eyes to match Mark's- she's beautiful. She's smiling in the center of a field of sunflowers, her eyes cast down on Mark, and he can't be any other than 5 in this picture. Sean squints his eyes to read the writing written underneath the photo, _'Queen Thalia in the field of hope'. _Queen Thalia must be Mark's mother- where is she now? Sean flips through photo after photo, photos of royal balls, and trees and rivers and- happiness. "I miss her." Tyler says from the doorway, making Sean jump. Tyler walks over to the photo album, his eyes bittersweet as they look down on her, "what happened?" Sean asks as Tyler sits next to him. "She got sick, and didn't get better." He says, turning the page showing a picture of Mark standing near a casket in the middle of that same field of sunflowers. "Sick with what?" Sean can't help but ask, and Tyler's eyes flicker away from the page. "Blood Alpha's are rare Sean, and sometimes when they're born the power they have inside them overwhelms them- it burns them up from the inside. It's a Blood Curse that happens every few generations," Sean looked down at the photo, Mark was so young..."and Mark got sick when he was a baby, and it lasted for many years until he grew weak- he was on the edge of death." Tyler flipped the page again, and this time the photo is of Thalia, a beautiful white silk dress flowing in the breeze. "So to save him Thalia had a faith healer take the curse from Mark, and give it to her." Sean's eyes widened as tears threatened to spill over. 

"His Father..?" Sean asked hesitantly, seeing no photos of him in this book. Tyler scowled, "he's better left forgotten." Tyler looks down at Sean, "Mark has been by himself since he was a kid?" Sean asked and Tyler nodded- being all by himself here...with nobody. Sean gently closes the album and slides it back onto the shelf, watching the sky turn grey and crack with lightning. Thunder shook the castle and Sean can't stop his mind from drifting to Mark, because he knows that Mark still feels alone. In Mark's mind, he's still alone- but he's not. "How did you two meet?" Sean asked, wanting more than anything to hear more stories. Tyler cracked a smile, the sad look on his face long forgotten- but still lingering in his eyes. "Well when I was 10 I was brought here after Thalia's death to live with Mark- and to advise him." Tyler started, his eyes lighting up at the memory, "Mark was stubborn and angry. He didn't like being in the company of other people and it was incredibly difficult to get close to him." He explained and Sean listened intently, noticing how different Mark was when he met him. Mark was kind, and open and didn't seem stubborn or angry. "He always pushed me away, he didn't trust me. Said that he didn't need my help- because his Mother didn't have an adviser, so he wasn't going to have one either." Tyler paused, his eyes wandering out the window. "Has he ever done something like this before?" Sean asked quietly and he heard Tyler sigh, "yes actually. After his Mother died Mark tried to run away multiple times- he was always running off." Tyler said, with a sad laugh- Sean can tell Tyler is worried about him too. Sean steeled his nerves before asking a question he didn't want an answer to, "you think he's going to come back?" Tyler looks over at him, and the look in his eyes says it all- Mark isn't coming back. Not this time, that's why he gave Sean the medallion. "No, no _screw _this." Sean snapped before standing from the bed. Tyler blinked once before he stood up with him, "what are you doing?" He asked as Sean began gathering clothes from around the room. 

"I'm going to get him." Sean said quietly, his eyebrows pinched together as he started shoving everything into a backpack. Tyler's lips parted as he watched Sean frantically gather things, "Sean-" "Don't you dare try and stop me." Sean snapped, turning with tears in his eyes. Sean quickly wiped away a tear as he slung the backpack over his shoulder and turned to the door, "what about the rest of us?" Tyler asked, his voice sharp. Sean paused in the doorway before turning to look Tyler in the eyes, "I didn't promise anything to Whitecrown or the 6 packs. But I did promise Mark, I promised to love him and heal him- and _protect _him. By marking him, I promised to be by his side. That's where I need to be." Sean said, his voice shaky and his eyes red. Sean turned out of the room, heading for the front doors- and _yes _Sean knows he doesn't know where Mark went and _yes _Sean knows he's massively unprepared but that doesn't matter. What matters is finding Mark, and bringing him _home. _Sean knows that a good start is locating the Nightwalkers, that's got to be where Mark is heading. Sean walks with determination as he enters the stables, and saddles a horse. He was expecting Tyler to follow him but is surprised he _isn't. _Mounting the horse Sean rides to the turn Mark made into the forest, following the path as the woods get deeper and darker. "Mark!" Sean calls, slowing the horse to a walking speed as the path begins to wind. Sean feels warmth bloom in his chest and a tingling in his mark when he hears a whisper, "Sean...". "Mark!" Sean calls, looking around, seeing nothing but trees. Sean closes his eyes, concentrating on Mark- the bond it connects you to your mate, that way if you're lost you will always be able to find your way back to them. Sean concentrates and then he _feels _it- a feeling he can't even describe. But he knows which direction Mark is, and he cracks the reins and the horse gallops off down the forest path.

Mark feels far away, almost like he's just out of touch- just out of Sean's grasp. Sean never thought it was possible to feel so connected to another person, to feel like they are a part of you- like a limb you can't live without. Sean knows that he can't live without Mark- and he won't let Mark say goodbye to him forever. He _can't _lose Mark, and he'd do anything to have him back right now. Sean never thought in a million years that this would happen to him, that he would find his mate and lose him all in the same _week. _Sean, in all honesty, couldn't care less about running Whitecrown, but he does care about Mark. He'd give it up, being King, ruling over everything, he'd give it up for Mark. Hell- he actually _did _give it up for Mark, and he'd do it again, and again and again. Mark is the only thing on this planet that means everything to Sean, he _loves _Mark. "Damn you Mark," Sean whispers to himself, the wind blowing his tears off his face. The trees curl into the path, making it a wooded tunnel that the sun barely shone through, and the forest to continue to get darker and darker. The trees are so dense Sean can't see through the trees as he rides blindly into who knows what- this isn't in Whitecrown anymore. Mark has lost enough, he has suffered enough- so if he has to suffer even more to deal with the Nightwalkers then Sean is going to go suffer with him. He will _not _let Mark do this alone, he loves him far too much. From the very moment Sean met Mark, he knew he'd be drawn to him-unable to stay away. Even if that means riding into danger just to be with him, he'd do anything for Mark. Absolutely anything. Suddenly the horse rears, throwing Sean off the back and onto his back. Sean gasps for his breath as the horse turns and takes off back towards the castle, leaving Sean alone in the forest. Sitting up, Sean wheezes after getting the wind knocked out of him. He stands up and brushes off his clothes before continuing down the path on foot, feeling like the forest is closing in on him. Rustles in the forest to his right make him nervous, but he doesn't pay any attention to it as he keeps walking. Twigs snap behind him- causing his hair to stand up. Sean's heartbeat begins to race as he keeps walking, keeping his eyes forward. Hearing footsteps behind him Sean turns, "Mark?" He asks but a wide grin and a man dripping with blood looks back at him. "Guess again." 

Mark treks on foot, his horse having abandoned him for home long ago- this part of the forest scares the animals half to death, like they know something people don't. Mark doesn't let his mind wander back to the castle, or to Tyler- or Sean. This is what needs to happen, and he can't let anything stop him, he promised his Mother he would do this. "I get it now Mom." Mark whispers as he nears a fork in the forest path. On the left side he sees the glimmering white castle Sean sits in, and on the right the trees curl even further into the path- blocking out all sunlight. Towards the entrance of the path on the right there are wooden stakes sticking up out of the ground, with human heads shoved on the ends of them. The leaves are stained red in blood and the smell is so overwhelming it stings Mark's eyes. Mark looks at the castle one last time, his home- the place his mother died in. The only piece he has left of her, and where the love of his life is waiting for him. Everything inside Mark wants to run down that path and right back to that castle but he remembers, _"you __**must **take the darker path..." _He remembers how weak and soft her voice was, how much energy she was using to tell him this- how she used her dying breaths to tell him this. Mark takes a deep breath and grits his teeth as he turns down the darker path, the blood squishing beneath his boots as he walks, unsure of where this path will take him. The path gets darker, the trees curling overhead blocking out the sun completely. In the distance Mark hears crows flutter and squawk, making him feel less and less confident about the entire situation. Each of Mark's steps become more uncertain than the last, his eyes darting around his surroundings. A figure made of white mist appears in front of him, "Mark what are you doing? Turn back!" Thalia yells, her eyes white. Mark's eyes widen, "Mother?" He whispers, his heart thumping in his chest. He wills the tears not to fall as he pushes through her, only for her to appear next to him. "You shouldn't do this sweetheart. Go home, you don't belong here." She tried to reason but Mark ignored her telling himself _she's not really here. _"Mark look at me, Sean is waiting to marry you. You need to go back to him dear." She says, her voice soft and empathetic. Mark still ignores her and follows the winding path until she appears in front of him- except now she's changed. She looks like Sean. 

"Baby, come home to me." Sean pleads, his eyes the same ghostly white as Thalia's. Mark bites back tears as he continues on, "Mark please. I'm waiting for you at home- you don't have to do this." He begs, tears in his eyes as Mark keeps walking. "Mark why won't you look at me? Don't you love me? Don't do this to me!" Sean screams, his voice becoming more and more disembodied as his eyes begin to turn red. Mark feels the air get colder, and the wind begin to blow harder as he approaches the end of the path. The trees so close to the path Mark has to push through them. "Mark, baby please!" Sean screams, his eyes red and his voice detached- it doesn't even sound human anymore. "It's just a spell..." Mark whispers to himself as he tears down branches blocking the path. A high pitched ringing sound fills Mark's head, causing his ears to bleed as he yanks down branch after branch. "Mark if you do this I'm going to _kill _myself! You'll come home to find my bloody corpse on our snow white sheets!" Sean screams, his voice sounding animalistic. Mark feels tears in his eyes as blood begins to drip from his nose as he shoves through the trees, he's almost there...he can feel it. The energy inside him from the spell feels like it's crushing every bone in his body as Mark pushes through. "Mark!" Sean yells, his voice sounding also like Thalia's at the same time. Mark shoves through the trees and the ringing stops as he collapses to his knees. Looking up Mark sees a huge castle made of black stone, surrounded by trees- a cloaking spell. Mark gasps as his head begins to pound, he pushes himself to stand and approach the bridge leading across a deep black abyss. Mark stumbles across the bridge and pushes the doors open, entering a huge room made out of black marble. His footsteps echo loudly as he looks around, knowing that he's not alone- even though it looks like he is. "You can stop hiding, I know you're here." Mark calls into the empty space, his voice bouncing along the walls. "Well well, look who it is." A voice says as heels can be heard clicking across the marble. A woman with long white hair comes around the corner, "it's the Alpha." She smiles, her eyes a crystal blue. "I'm here to make a deal." Mark snaps, watching as the corners of her mouth twitch. She takes a few more steps towards him, "is that so?" She asks, already knowing he wanted to make a deal. 

"Enough of your damn games Lenora." Mark snapped, his eyebrows creased. She smiled, "what is it you want, _King of Whitecrown._" She sneered, her smile turning dark. "I want you to leave the people in Whitecrown alone, and _safe._" He snapped, keeping a safe distance from her when she would try to step towards him. Lenora reeled back, her eyebrows raised, "oh is that all? And what do you offer me in return _boy."_ She snapped her eyes cold and unfeeling. Mark rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth to control his temper, "_me._" He said, his voice sharp as he looked her dead in the eyes- no fear in his own. "So you offer yourself to us, to the Nightwalkers?" Lenora asks, a smile returning to her face- cocky and smug. Lenora lets out a laugh as she snaps her fingers. "You underestimate me your highness." She smiles as Isaac strolls in dragging _S__ean _behind him. Mark's eyes widen as pure panic takes over every corner of his mind. Mark takes a deep breath as he steels his gaze at Lenora, "what do you want?" He snaps, rage filling every inch of his body. "First," she snaps, circling around Mark, "a little goddamn respect." She hisses, loving the horrified look on Mark's face. "Second, I want to gift your little wolf here to my son Isaac for an evening." Lenora smiled, and everything in Mark's perfect little world came crashing down around him. "Absolutely not-" Mark starts, his voice rising in volume. "Mark it's okay," Sean's weak voice said, causing Mark to freeze. "No it's fucking _not _okay!" Mark yells, running a hand through his hair. "And third," Lenora smiled, her grin icy and heartless, "I need you to swear your undying loyalty to_ me." _She places a hand on her hip as Mark clenches his fist, his eyes beginning to slow red as the fur grows on his back. "We only need your blood boy, once you assist us with what we need- you'll be free to go. You and your little bitch," Lenora smiled as Mark growled, trying his absolute hardest not to completely shift. "Do we have a deal your highness?" Isaac smiled, holding Sean tightly by the throat. "Sean is not being gifted to _anybody._" Mark insists, his teeth beginning to grow into fangs. Lenora tuts before turning her back to Mark, "that's a real shame. Isaac, kill the bitch then." She instructs with a wave of her hand. Isaac turns to drag Sean away when Mark closes his eyes- his heart racing. "Fine! F-fine." He says, his voice dropping at the end. Lenora grins, as she turns to look at Mark once again. "Do we have a deal?" She asks, raising a brow. Mark looks over at Sean who nods, and Mark looks back at Lenora. "Deal." He snaps, shaking her hand- a column of white light engulfing them. 

"To ensure you don't go back on your deal. That was a life bound spell, break your deal with me and Sean dies." Lenora smiles, loving the rage in Mark's eyes. Lenora turns to Isaac, still holding Sean, "now dear go and have your fun with the whelp. Bring him here to his Alpha when you've finished." She instructs and a sly grin crosses onto his face as he drags Sean up the stairs to the upper floors of the castle. Mark feels his insides twist as they go up the stairs, he feels like breaking Lenora's back, smashing Isaac's face in and then hanging himself. A door closes from upstairs and then there's silence- gut wrenching silence. Mark curls his fists as he hears Sean's soft cries and pleads, and everything inside Mark feels like it's dying. Then, the sound Mark has been most dreading- a _groan_ emits from Isaac's lips and echos across the walls of the castle. _This isn't happening, this can't be happening. _Mark fists his hair and collapses to his knees, tears building in his eyes as he hears the soft moans coming from Sean- mixed with tears. Then a loud cracking sound slices through the air, and all Mark sees is bloody blinding rage, "did he slap Sean?" Mark growls as he rises to his feet and stalks towards Lenora. All she does is look down at him, a look of smug contentment on her face. "I told him to have his fun, remember what happens if you break your deal." She reminds him as another slap echos through the castle. Mark pulls himself back, taking deep breaths as he paces. Isaac continues to moan and grunt, and Mark can hear the distinct slapping sounds that comes from sex. Through the slapping and grunting and moaning Mark can hear Sean's voice, "Mark- I'm...I'm so s-sorry..." he stutters and if he could, Mark would murder every single person in that castle. Feeling as though he's being suffocated Mark yanks open the door to the outdoor balcony, letting the door slam shut behind him- he can't hear them anymore. Mark leans against the railing, hanging his head as he lets the tears flow freely down his cheeks. He grips his hair as tears shake his body, he can't even think straight. The love of his life is inside being...being, "Your highness?" Lenora says, the smugness dripping into her tone. "They're finished. Your bitch is whining for you." She says, venom dripping from her voice as Mark turns and shoves past her back inside. Sean sits crumpled against the floor, his body shaking and tears soaked into his cheeks. 

Mark immediately takes Sean into his arms, pulling him against his chest. Sean weakly grabs at Mark's shirt, burying his face in Mark's neck. "Isaac dear, show them to their room." Lenora smiles before turning away from them. Mark scoops Sean into his arms, following Isaac as he leads them to the room. Isaac opens the door to see a small dungeon type room with a large bed sitting in the middle. They step inside, "thank's for a good night babe." Isaac grins at Sean before he slams the door shut- locking it. "B-baby?" Mark asks weakly, his voice shaky as Sean trembles in his arms. Mark carefully lays Sean down on the bed, but Sean stays right by Mark, his hands gripping Mark's shirt. "Sean, talk to me please." Mark pleads as he rubs his hand up and down Sean's back. Sean shakes as he cries, his hands holding Mark so tightly that his knuckles turn white. "I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry..." Mark mumbles into Sean's hair over and over again- the guilt crushing him from inside. "Not your fault, it's mine." Sean says quietly, wiping his eyes as he finally looks up at Mark. Mark immediately shakes his head, "how on earth could this be your fault? I left you at the castle alone and-" "I went out to find you Mark. I _left _the castle to find you." Sean snapped, more angry at himself than he is at Mark. Mark freezes, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest, "why the hell would you do that?" He snaps, he can't help it. He doesn't mean to yell at Sean but this whole thing it's so overwhelming Mark isn't sure how much more he can take. Sean sits up, his eyes welling up again, "because I love you!" He yelled, turning away from Mark as his body shakes with tears again. Mark rubs a hand over his face as he lets out a breath, "I told you to stay for a reason Sean. It isn't safe-" Sean rolls his eyes, "yeah I know, so I was just supposed to _let _you go? This wouldn't have even happened if you had just stayed!" Sean yelled, the tears flowing heavily down his cheeks. Mark froze, his heart breaking as he stares blankly at Sean. "You blame me for what Isaac did?" He says softly, no anger in his voice. Sean doesn't say anything, he faces the wall- his body shakes. Mark turns, his back facing Sean's back as they don't say anything to each other. Neither of them know what to say, and everything feels like it's breaking apart. Sean regretted saying what he said as soon as it left his lips, "uh Mark?" He says softly, turning to look at Mark- but looking at his back instead. Mark doesn't say anything as he stays frozen, causing panic to rush through Sean. "Mark, I'm...uh- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "It's fine." Mark snaps, his voice watery, which breaks Sean's heart. "You're right, I've been alone for so long I forgot what it's like to have somebody fucking love me. I'm used to doing it alone Sean, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry I'm so fucked up- I'm _sorry!" _Mark half cried, half yelled as he stood from the bed. Sean stands, not recognizing the man standing in front of him- the man who is broken, scared, and confused. "Mark..." Sean starts but Mark turns away from him. "No, just forget it." Mark snaps, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's not your fault." Sean whispers and Mark finally looks at him, "I shouldn't have said that." He says and Mark doesn't move before he looks up at Sean. 

"I love you Mark," Sean whispers and Mark smiles sadly, "I know, I love you too." 


	5. 1:05 | Hounds from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Angst, Blood, 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, my carpal tunnel started acting up really bad. Made it very painful to write so I waited a few days before writing the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters:  
.  
Mark Fischbach (Himself)  
Alpha  
Whitecrown (Alpha of all Packs)  
.  
Sean McLoughlin (Himself)  
Omega  
Fireback  
.  
Kate Sommers (Nina Dobrev)  
Omega  
Mountainback  
.  
Lillian Loveland (Emilia Clarke)   
Omega  
Iceback  
.  
Isaac Foreman (Daniel Sharman)  
Omega   
Thunderback  
.  
Victoria Nguyen (Li Bingbing)   
Omega  
Riverback  
.
> 
> Charlie Caulfield (Ezra Miller)   
Omega  
Stormback   
.
> 
> Important Terminology:   
"Bonding"- When two Werewolves mark each other and become mates for life.   
"Nightwalkers"-A dangerous pack made up of only Defiled Alphas, no Beta's or Omega's.   
"Blood Alpha"- A Werewolf born an Alpha, born with the Alpha status in their bloodline.   
"Defiled Alpha"- A Werewolf that murders their Alpha to steal their Alpha status and become the Alpha themselves. Defiled Alpha's are usually born Beta's, sometimes Omega's.   
"Mark"- The mark when Werewolves bite each other to 'claim' each other. The mark is the bite that stays forever on each others necks, to let other wolves know they have a mate. Once marked, you're marked forever.

_"What does this mean Anatolia?" Thalia asked, her voice low as she cradled her baby tightly to her chest. The older woman touched the babies forehead, sensing something vile- something dark within him. "I do not know," She trails off as his eyes flick to look at hers, the innocence in his eyes makes her feel nauseated. Thalia felt her hands tremble as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, his tiny hands reaching for her. "He's different...than the rest of us Thalia." Anatolia explains, causing Thalia's eyes to widen. Anatolia looks down into his eyes, and they shine red- "Werewolves, they don't have red eyes. Not even Blood Alpha's." She explained, "well then what does?" Thalia asked, becoming impatient. The elderly woman shook her head, turning her back from Thalia and the baby. "I've seen fur on him Ana, explain that." Thalia demanded, but Anatolia remained silent. She begins grabbing books and flipping through the pages, scanning each word on each page. "Thalia...I think I got it." She says, her eyes wide and her voice trembling. Thalia rushed over, reading a page labeled, Cusith. "Cusith is a harbinger of death. Preferred pet of Hades, often known as a **Hellhound.**" And when she looks at her baby, his eyes are red and his fangs grow- and his fur is as black as night. _

**D** **ay 6**

Mark stood in front of Lenora, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. She sits in her throne, her legs crossed and a cocky smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Such a good boy- you come when called." She praises, and Mark resists the urge to strangle her to death. Lenora grins at his annoyance. "Come pet," She purrs and Mark steps forward, quite literally biting his tongue to avoid making her angry. The way she looks at him makes Mark feel like she knows something he _doesn't. _"I've help up my end, I've called off the Nightwalkers." She explained and Mark felt a tiny amount of relief that Whitecrown is no longer under siege. Lenora stands, her pupils dilated as she looks down at him, "now it's time for your part." She smiles and Mark remains silent- his hands beginning to tremble. Mark steps up so that he's standing directly in front of her as he holds out his hand. Lenora takes a knife and slices Mark's palm open, "so tell me what you need my damn blood for." He demands, as Lenora closes the jar full of Mark's blood. "Oh pet, I'm just _unlocking _your full potential." She smiles, keeping eye contact with him. She leans in, her hand trailing up his arm, "there's something very powerful hiding away in your mind, and I want it pet." Lenora whispers, causing Mark's eyes to widen. She leans back, taking his hands as she smiles, "my dear _you _will be my prettiest weapon." Lenora beams, causing panic to ripple through Mark. "What do you mean?" He asks and she laughs, "all in good time pet. For now- you're dismissed." She smiles, turning and leaving the room, taking the jar with her. Mark turns, with more questions than answers rattling around in his brain. The way she said he'd be her weapon makes Mark feel uneasy for multiple different reasons. 

_"What the fuck is a Hellhound?" Thalia snaps, fear coursing through her. Anatolia collapses back into her chair. "A Hellhound is a demon from hell, they are only good at one thing- bringing death and destruction upon this world." She explains and Thalia looks down at her wonderful, innocent baby- refusing to believe he would hurt anybody. "There is only one Hellhound ever recorded to still be alive- and that is Cusith." She explains and Thalia's eyes widen. "Who is Cusith?" She asks, holding her baby to her chest. Anatolia lets out a sigh as he looks over the child bundled in Thalia's arms. "Cusith is Hades pet, and he's the only one left alive in his liter. The rest of the Hellhounds have been killed, well- almost all of them." She explains, her eyes full of fear. "How on Earth is Mark a _ ** _Hellhound_ ** _?" Thalia asks, swallowing a lump in her throat. Anatolia stands, a very serious look in her eyes,"Thalia you don't understand. Mark is not just a Hellhound, he is Cusith." She tells her, and tears well in Thalia's eyes as she shakes her head in disbelief. "Cusith is Hades favorite, so Hades wrote a spell for him. A spell that will allow him to be reincarnated in a Blood Alpha Werewolf- what's odd is that this is the first time he's chosen to do so. Cusith has never reincarnated into any of the Alpha's before Mark." Anatolia explains, looking over Mark as she thinks. Thalia felt panic in her gut as she stumbled back into a chair- finding it hard to breathe. "What do I do? Ana, I can't let my baby grow up with this monster inside him." She begs, tears falling down her cheeks. "Cusith cannot be removed, he is a part of Mark now and eventually he will attempt to take Mark over completely. There's not much we can do Thalia..." Anatolia says helplessly, wringing her hands nervously. Thalia feels all the air leave her body as her shoulders drop. "Perhaps..." Anatolia says quietly, turning to rummage through her herbs and plants. Dropping ingredients into a giant cauldron Anatolia turns to Thalia, "there is no way to remove Cusith- but we can **bury **him in Mark's mind. We can put up barriers between Mark and Cusith. This is not a permanent solution, we're only delaying the inevitable." She warns but a spark of hops lights in Thalia's eyes. "Ana it gives us **time**! That's all we need." Thalia says with a smile, standing with Mark sleeping soundly in her arms. _

_"Thalia you need to remember this, this is important." Anatolia says gravely serious as she holds the bottle of thick black potion in her hands. Thalia nods, rocking Mark back to sleep as she holds eye contact with Anatolia. "This spell changes Mark's mind, and eventually there will come a time where Mark will have to make a very important decision. His mental state will be at it's weakest point because Mark will be doubting himself. Cusith will attempt to surface by tricking Mark. He will present Mark with two paths, one beautiful path giving Mark all he wants- and the other path dark and bloody and terrifying. If Mark takes the beautiful path the spell will break, and Cusith will take control of him. **Mark must take the darker path. **No matter how scary it is, now matter how difficult it is, he must take the darker path. Cusith will attempt to sway him as he walks down the darker path, but Mark must keep going. Mark needs to know that." She explained, tightly holding onto Thalia's hands. Anatolia reached to bring the bottle to Mark's lips before she stopped, "you need to understand that there will forever be a darkness in him, a darkness he will have to fight every day. But eventually, Mark will **lose **that battle. Cusith will win." Anatolia tells her before tipping the bottle, and Mark drinks the potion- his eyes fading back from red to brown. "You don't know my son, or the strength he possesses." Thalia defends, standing up swiftly and exiting Anatolia's hut not turning around to look behind her.   
_

"What's wrong?" Sean presses, but Mark shakes his head- starting to feel a bit dizzy. He can't quite put his thumb on it, but something feels different- the air heavier, this itching sensation underneath his skin. The burning that comes with it, almost like his blood is being cleansed. "Mark please, talk to me! What the hell is going on?" Sean nearly yells, distress in his tone. Mark feels a bubble building in his chest, a bubble that's about to burst open and he feels a sense of panic- like something is closing in on him. "Something's wrong-" Mark stammers, his heart beginning to race. Sean scans Mark's body with his eyes, not seeing anything physically wrong. "Mark what do you mean?" Sean says frantically, and Mark squeezes his eyes shut- his hands reaching up to press against the sides of his head. When Mark's eyes open, they're blood red, "something is coming." He whispers as he looks over at Sean, his pupils engulfed by that deep sickening red color. Sean gasps, scrambling away from Mark- his heart thumping in his chest. Mark stands and stumbles out of their room and down to the throne room- with Lenora waiting with a smile on her face as she stands over a cauldron. Sean scrambles after Mark, reaching out to hold his arms. "What a-are you doing?" Mark gasps, collapsing as pressure builds in his head- sweat beads on his forehead and his eyes stay red. "Sweetheart there is so much you don't know about yourself," Lenora tuts, adding a small bottle of black potion into the cauldron. Mark heaves for breath, his hands slamming onto the tile ground as he feels his entire body tense and a pain so severe it feels like every bone is breaking. "What the hell is happening to him?" Sean yells, tears in his eyes as he glares at Lenora. She smiles, stirring the contents of the cauldron, "a long time ago Anatolia trapped something inside Mark, and today I'm going to set him free." Sean's eyes widen as Lenora finishes the spell. Mark lets out a guttural scream of agony as his hands dig into his scalp. Then he falls forward, catching himself on the tile as his chest heaves. Then it looks as though Mark's eyes shatter, like there was glass just behind them- the spell is broken. "Mark?" Sean says quietly, his heart racing.

Lenora grins as she steps forward, "look at me pet." She says, but Mark doesn't move. "I said-" Lenora shoves Mark backwards with her foot, "look at me." She snaps but Mark slowly rises, and Sean can't see his face. "I own you mutt." Lenora spits and in an instant Mark's hand is curled around her throat. From the side of his face Sean can see a glow in his eyes, Mark's claws grow as he rips out Lenora's throat, her dead body collapsing to the ground. Sean gasps as he stumbles back- tears in his eyes. Mark tosses her throat next to her, as he rolls his shoulders. "No," he starts, his voice sounding much deeper, "I own _you._" He says slowly, letting out a deep breath. "M-Mark?" Sean squeaks again, his entire body trembling as Mark turns to face him. Sean's eyes widen and his hands fly to his face when he sees Mark, there are long canine fangs growing in his mouth, and his eyes are blood red. His face is void of any and all emotion, "not anymore." He says- his voice low and gravelly. "Who are you?" Sean asks, his entire body shaking. "Kneel." Mark orders, crossing his arms as he glowers at Sean. Mark keeps his gaze hard on Sean as Sean's entire body trembles and shakes violently as he kneels slowly. "I am Cusith." Mark- _Cusith _says, his lips twisting into a sadistic smile. Cusith? "As in Hades pet Hellhound?" Sean asks, his heart ready to explode. Cusith nods, his eyes beginning to fade to Mark's brown eyes. "Where's Mark?" Sean asks quietly, his heart feeling like it's breaking in his chest. Cusith takes a step towards Sean, "stuck in the middle of a nightmare." He snaps, his voice dripping with hatred. "He doesn't matter anymore, what does matter is _you. _Oh, I have big plans for you." Cusith says, his eyes dark and not warm like Mark's. Isaac rushes down the stairs, seeing the blood of his mother pooling around her body. He looks up at Cusith, about to lunge at him when he freezes. Cusith keeps his eyes on Isaac, and when he narrows his eyes and concentrates, Isaac explodes. His blood splattering across all the walls and all over Sean. 

Cusith looks back at Sean, a look of pure venomous evil in his eyes. "Me and you are not that different Sean. Wouldn't you do anything for the one you love? So would I." He hisses, and Sean feels tears wet his cheeks- Mark really is gone. "I'm going to find a way to get Mark back- I will find him!" Sean yells, nearly sobbing. "I admire your determination Sean, it's futile but I admire it." Cusith says, his eyes flicking to the balcony. "You'll see him soon anyway- don't worry." He says casually as he throws open the doors, taking deep breaths of the fresh air, relishing in it. A small smile spreads across his face as he places his hands on the cold railing. "There are a lot of Wolves who don't understand what I really am." Cusith explains, a twinge of annoyance in his tone. He turns, a coy and dangerous smile on his face, "but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out." He approaches Sean, crouching so they're eye level. "So Sean, what am I?" He asks and Sean's heart races as he scrambles for an answer. "In charge." Sean says quietly, sweat dripping down the side of his head as he keeps his eyes to the floor. Cusith pats Sean's back, "see? Knew you were a smart one." He stands, reaching down to drag Sean up with him. They stand near the window, the gleaming castle in Whitecrown shining. "Rest up Sean, tomorrow we have a big day." Cusith smiles, pure evil in his eyes as he does. Sean swallows as he nervously glances over, "w-why?" He stammers and Cusith smiles sadistically. "Tomorrow we're going to visit my favorite Kingdom, Whitecrown." Sean's heart drops as his stomach lurches in nausea- Cusith will kill _everybody. _"Why?" Sean asks and Cusith chuckles, "you're a very curious one." He comments, and Sean can't help but think of how much he misses Mark. Cusith doesn't answer his question and Sean grows annoyed, "can you please let me talk to Mark?" He snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at Cusith. 

"He's not home right now." Cusith answers calmly, his hands in his pockets. Sean feels sadness and rage rushing through him as he turns and goes back inside, storming all the way up to his bedroom. As soon as the door shuts all the emotions burst out- and he collapses to the bed, sobbing. Is this really happening? What the hell is even happening? What happened to Mark? Who is Cusith? Sean doesn't understand anything except that he loves Mark- and that he _misses _him so much. Sean feels panic bubbling in his gut, what on Earth does Cusith want in Whitecrown? Sean stands and stumbles to the bathroom, desperately trying to scrub the blood off his hands and arms- is this happening? Is this _really _happening? Lenora said Cusith was hiding _in _Mark, has he always been there? During every single moment between him and Sean? Was it _ever _Mark at all- or was it all just an act? Sean places his hands against the counter top, his head hanging low as the blood runs down his arms like water. Tears spring in his eyes as his shoulders shake, it's like the floodgates open as Sean slides down the counter, his head resting back against it. He feels powerless to this _monster _inside Mark- and what's worse is he doesn't know where Mark is or if he'll ever see him again. Isaac is dead, and this _shouldn't _upset Sean but it does. It kills him because maybe Sean believed he could save Isaac, that he could change him. Now he's just gone, just like Mark is gone. Everyone is gone. 

_ **Mark opens his eyes, the entire room around him pitch black. His eyes widen as he looks around, seeing long bloody gash marks littering the walls and ceiling and even the floor- almost like something was trying to get out. "Where am I?" Mark asks, mostly to himself as he stands, hearing his voice echo. Looking around the walls Mark sees messages scratched into them, 'I will get out,' 'you can't keep me here forever,' 'you're not strong enough to fight me Mark.' His hands shake as he sees the dried blood caked into the scratches, and the feeling in this room is pure rage. Whatever that was trapped in here was angry- and it's out for blood. "Mark..." A voice breathes, and it sounds like it's coming from all around him- except Mark doesn't see anyone else with him. Mark feels heavy breaths on his neck and when he turns he sees two glowing blood red eyes staring at him in the darkness. "Welcome to my prison Mark," the voice says, and Mark feels his stomach lurch when he realizes that it's his own voice. The sound of footsteps echo from in front of him and Mark freezes, panic turning his body to ice as a figure emerges. It's Mark, or it's a thing with Mark's face. He's wearing a dark black suit, and his eyes are red. The world around him turns grey, almost as though it's dying. "What the hell are you?" Mark stammers, stumbling away from the thing in front of him. Cusith smiles, his teeth pointed and sharp- he can hear Mark's heart pounding hard in his chest. "I'm surprised Mark, you never knew I was here did you? You poor, stupid, oblivious little mutt." Cusith hisses, his voice even and low. Cusith steps towards Mark, adjusting the buttons of his sleeves. "Don't you remember all those violent thoughts your mother taught you to ignore? All those urges to slash and rip people apart, to bathe in their blood?" He asked, his voice cutting through the air like a knife. "All those thoughts- they were me Mark." He explains and Mark feels lightheaded as he stares at the monster in front of him. "And now, I am in control." And just like that- Cusith is gone and Mark screams. ** _

_"Hush little one." Thalia coos, rocking Mark as he cries. "Hush because you're safe now." She whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Ana is wrong about you little wolf," Thalia insists, watching as his eyes flutter shut. "She doesn't know what you really are, or where you came from." She says softly, as though she's reading him a story. "Thalia you are a fool." Anatolia says as she pushes into Mark's nursery, with a paper in her hand. Thalia looks up, anger engulfing her as she stands- shielding Mark from Anatolia. "The longer Cusith stays trapped in Mark's mind, the stronger he gets!" Anatolia snaps, crumpling the paper in her hand. "We need to end him- now." She yells and Thalia feels her hands trembling as she looks up at Anatolia, a dark look of pure rage in her eyes. "I will not let you kill my son." Thalia says- her voice low and threatening. "If there comes a day where the darkness within Mark is unleashed- I will put him down." Anatolia snaps, turning and slamming the door behind her. Tears fill Thalia's eyes as she sinks back into the rocking chair- holding Mark so tightly she's afraid she might hurt him. "I will always protect you my little wolf, and I never let anything hurt you. Not Ana, not Cusith, not **Daddy, **not anybody." Thalia whispers through tears as she kisses Mark's forehead. Reaching for the paper Anatolia discarded on the floor, Thalia's eyes widen as her entire body runs cold. Her eyes scan over the words, before she looks up- her heart hammering in her chest. "No- it can't be." She whispers to herself as she frantically rocks Mark. "I- I have to keep Mark safe." Thalia says softly as she gently places Mark into his crib before pushing out of his room. "Belladonna!" She calls, as she stumbles through the hallways. Belladonna approaches, Tyler sitting in the baby carrier on her back. "He's coming- he's coming for Mark." Thalia cries and Belladonna's eyes widen as she nods in understanding. "Then we'll protect him." _

Cusith watches as the sun rises, his mouth stretching into a long smile. He hears slow footsteps down the stairs, "good morning Sean." He says evenly as Sean joins him on the balcony. Sean doesn't say anything and his face is blank, almost broken as he watches the sun rise. "Don't look so glum, today is going to be a good day." Cusith smiles, still not getting a reaction from Sean. "Tell me what you want with Whitecrown." Sean snaps, causing Cusith to smile even wider. He turns to look at Sean- noticing how Sean is actively avoiding his gaze. "There's something there I need." He explains and Sean rolls his eyes. Cusith steps towards Sean, leaning in close to his ear- "and I can give you what you need." He breathes huskily, causing goosebumps to prickle along Sean's skin. His heart begins hammering as Cusith trails a finger down Sean's chest, his lips moving to press against his neck. Sean lets his eyes flutter shut and his body fall into Mark's- wait _this isn't Mark. _Sean shoves Cusith away and turns for the door. "Don't deny what your body needs baby," he smiles and Sean resists the urge to throw him over the balcony. "You're not Mark, and I'm not your baby." He snaps before slamming the door shut behind him. Sean storms into the castle, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. How could he be so stupid? That isn't Mark- only Mark can make him feel that way. Not a monster wearing Mark's face. "Are you ready? We leave now." Cusith says, marching towards the door and Sean feels a wave of emotions rush through him- panic being the most prominent one. He has no idea what Cusith has planned for Whitecrown, or why he needs to go to the castle but seeing what he did to Lenora and Isaac makes him feel like it's going to end in blood. Sean follows Cusith out to a carriage where they enter, and without a driver- or horses, the carriage pulls away from the dark marble castle. 

"Honey, I'm home." Cusith yells as he shoves the doors to the white castle open. Tyler rushes into the room, relief on his face- but only for a moment. He looks at Cusith, "Mark?" He questions nervously, noticing the daunting look on Sean's face. Cusith smiles, his eyes turning red, "guess again." He says, shoving past Tyler and up the stairs. "What happened?" Tyler asks but Sean quickly follows Cusith, afraid of making him angry. Tyler follows the two all the way to the end of the hall- in front of a locked door. "Open the door." Cusith instructs Tyler, who doesn't move. "Not until I get a goddamn explanation." Tyler yells, crossing his arms when Cusith turns to look at him. "Your little Alpha isn't here right now, I am and I'm telling you to open the fucking door." Cusith hisses, his fingers curling. Tyler's eyes widen, "Cusith..." He says- panic now clear in his tone when Cusith smiles in confirmation. "Mark- he let you in?" Tyler stammers, not believing Mark would give in. Cusith laughs, "Mark didn't even know I was there- and letting me in wasn't his choice. Now open the damn door before I redecorate with the inside of your head." Cusith says, his voice low. Tyler nods, shakily reaching for a key in his pocket- pushing it into the lock and the door swings open. The hinges scream and creak as it opens, revealing a bedroom. Old and dusty, it looks as though nobody has stepped foot in this room for years. "This is the late Queen Thalia's room- and the room she died in." Cusith smiles as he steps into the room, before ripping the curtains from the window- sending dust billowing everywhere. "Mark ordered this room to be locked up the day after she died- it was never reopened... until now." Tyler explains and Sean almost feels hesitant to enter this room without Mark's permission. "Thalia hid something here, something I need." Cusith says, beginning to open drawers and look around the room. "A little-" He opens her closet, "white-" he riffles through her dresses and jewelry, "gem." He says before his hand stops in front of a diamond necklace, the biggest gem sitting in the middle. 

The gem has laces of purple throughout it and Cusith rips it from the necklace, sending diamonds flying around the room. There's something about it- something that makes Sean feel like this jewel was not found, or made by men. It came from somewhere else, it's special. "It's time to bring him back." Cusith smiles before shoving out of Thalia's room and down the hall. Sean numbly follows, "who?" He asks and Cusith stays quiet as he enters the throne room, placing the jewel into a slot above the throne. Grooves in the throne fill with purple and white light, emitting from the jewel. "Who." Sean snaps, and Cusith smiles before looking down at him. "Daddy." His face stretches into a long and unsettling smile as Sean falls quiet. Daddy? Mark's father? "Mark's?" He asks and Cusith chuckles, "and mine." He explains and Sean feels the room begin to spin at this revelation. Sean looks up at Cusith, "Are you and Mark-" "Brothers? In a way." Cusith explains as he pulls out a dagger. He cuts along his arm, dripping the blood into the grooves and the ground shakes. "Why are you doing this?" Tyler asks, panic in his face- he knows something that Sean doesn't. "Family reunion." Cusith explains, his eyes lighting up as a deep growl rumbles throughout the castle. The throne cracks and shatters as a large shadow begins to appear- slowly it turns into the shape of a man. Arms and legs begin to form out of the inky black shadow and red eyes appear. Cusith has a wild and dangerous smile on his face as the man drops to the floor, his chest heaving. "Hello Father." He says- holding out a hand. The man looks over, reaching up and curling a hand around Cusith's neck. "No!" Sean squeaks, because that's still Mark's body. "What took you so long?" His voice is a low growl, almost like an animal. Cusith gasps for breath as he reaches up to the mans hand, "I was t-trapped..." He wheezes, his eyes turning red. The man stands and tosses Cusith down the stairs to the floor. "I want to speak to Mark." He says, not seeming bothered by the fact that he was stark naked. Tears fall down Tyler's cheeks as his hands shake violently, and a look of pure terror is etched onto his face. "But what about me Father?" Cusith gasps, still trying to catch his breath. "I will retrieve your body, and then you will exit Mark's." He instructs- ignoring Sean and Tyler. 

"This- this isn't happening." Tyler breathes, his entire body rigid in fear. Sean still has no idea what's happening, why is Tyler so afraid? He licks his lips as the man's gaze fixes on him, "you- are my sons mate." He says, his both of his eyes completely red- even the whites of his eyes are a solid red. "Who are you?" Sean asks boldly, earning him two concerned looks from Tyler and Cusith. The man takes slow steps towards Sean, sweat dripping down his body as his chest heaves, "I wonder why he chose you..." He wonders aloud, his eyes scanning over Sean. He looks at his arms and hands, moving his fingers around as his breathing evens, "it's been so long since I've had a body." He says- his voice still a low growl. Sean feels power coming from him, such strong and volatile power. Who is this guy? Mark never mentioned his Father, he never even mentioned his Mother. "I asked you a question." Sean snapped, shoving the fear down as the mans gaze lands on him. No expression enters his features, "now I know why." He says more to himself than anyone else. The man reaches up, hooking a finger under Sean's chin as looks him over. "You want to know who I am whelp?" He asks, and Sean steels his nerves as he nods- not breaking eye contact with the mysterious man in front of him. "I go by many names," he starts, "_Lucifer, Devil, **Hades**_." He says and Sean's heart stops in his chest as panic turns his body to stone, "I've danced through time before, pretending to be human. When I met the fair Thalia- I donned the name Lycaon- the first Werewolf. King Lycaon, the father of the wolves." He says and Sean feels his chest tighten. "You're...Hades..." Sean practically gasps, but Hades looks calm and collected as he releases Sean. He looks to Cusith, "get me something to wear- and I'll bring you your body." He says and Cusith stands before disappearing up the stairs. Sean feels the room spin, Mark's Father...is..._**Hades? **_


End file.
